Challenging the Limits of Love
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: 2 girls are making the 2 Uchiha's fall for them, can they do it, but what happens when the 2 Uchiha's try the same thing? Who will fall first and who will win the challanges? 2 girls, 2 boys, 4 challenges isn't this going to be fun. Sasuke/OC Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The plot of this new story of mine was created by me and my best friend InvaderCorlie, so I want to give her one big awesome thanks and a cookie! It's chocolate chip, I hope you enjoy it! Please enjoy my new fanfic, I hope you like it everyone!**

**Chapter 1_Two bets in one day**

The Uchiha's cold demeanour and good looks had all the girls drooling, accept one…Runo. She barely spoke to the Uchiha or glanced in his direction. It's not that she didn't find him attractive or hot as she would have phrased it, she just didn't have the time for an ice block with no social status…whatsoever. Sasuke just plainly pissed her off.

The same goes for her best friend, Miyuki. She has no time for an Uchiha, in her case… Itachi. For the longest time she felt like strangling him to death. They have been arch enemies since kinder garden. Simply mentioning his name made her blood boil.

Class finally started and the girls had no choice but to leave Sasuke's side and go sit down. He didn't mind the attention, but he didn't always like it either. He was the type of guy who liked to get what he wanted and boy was he possessive. The fan girls were one factor of him getting what he wanted. He liked the idea that girls fell over his feet, he found it hilarious and always gave a smirk since smiling wasn't an option for him.

Kakashi sensei was already writing something on the black board. Runo of course didn't have a hard time paying attention since nothing in this class interested her. "Okay class, as you all know this year all the kids in school will be going on a lot of trips for your big assignment. You each will work individually for some time before we pair you up with a partner" he began.

Runo was excited about the trips that were to come. She has always wanted to travel and see more of nature and wild life. "During these trips you'll have to make notes on all kinds of plants you've seen as well as find out information about them and so forth, every bit of work counts for a half of your grade each term, meaning, all the work you'll be doing in class are for your exams so don't slack off"

Runo quickly made a few notes to give to Miyuki; there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she was awake.

In Miyuki's class for that morning all the girls were around Itachi, anyone could have guessed it. You couldn't exactly see what he was thinking or what he was feeling, he was just sitting there with a stoic expression that not even Sasuke could muster up like he could, probably had longer time to perfect it since he's a year older that Sasuke. The teacher was explaining about the assignment. The girls were trying to pay attention, but got distracted by Itachi to easily and Miyuki…was catching up on well-deserved sleep as she would have called it.

Every time something happened with Itachi whether he said something to piss her off or mainly just looked at her the wrong way…If that was possible with that stoic expression…then she'd stay up most of the night plotting revenge.

Surely enough she always told Runo what she was scheming although she preferred to call it smart planning.

She was abruptly interrupted from her dream which was Itachi on his knees giving up and begging for forgiveness; when a ball of paper hit her head. She sleepily wiped her eyes and gave a yawn. She opened the paper and it read:_ You shouldn't fall asleep in class Mi-yucki!_

They spelling of her name said it all…Itachi. She looked over her shoulder and sent him one fierce death glare. He simply looked at her as if he did nothing wrong, but on the inside he was rejoicing his little victory of setting her off.

"That damn Uchiha" she balled her fists. "I promise one day that guy is going to face the true extent of my wrath" Itachi gave a grin. "That girl will never learn, you can't beat an Uchiha at anything…especially this one"

The New Year was so far going great for Runo. Sasuke didn't bother her as he sometimes did. At lunch Miyuki and Runo met up and sat at the far end in the cafeteria. Her expression told Runo that she wasn't having a good day.

"That damn bastard" she muttered as they both sat down. "What did I tell you about cursing" Runo pointed out. "I know, but it's Itachi" she replied.

"What did he do now?" Runo questioned with a sigh. "He threw me with a ball of paper and told me; you shouldn't fall asleep in class Mi-yucki" she mimicked him. "He's been calling you that since kinder garden" Runo stated opening her bento.

"Yeah I know I should just let it go, but I can't if you only knew how that guy agitated me" Miyuki said. "I know how you feel" Runo sighed. "The Uchiha has been getting on my nerves too, but at least not yet"

"You mean Sasuke? I don't know, he's not that bad" Miyuki said putting her hand under her chin and imaging the 'famous' Sasuke Uchiha. Runo almost couldn't believe her ears. "He's possessive, rude and acts like a total jerk, how can you possibly say he's not that bad, sometimes I wonder if he's worse than Itachi" Runo told her trying not to yell.

"No one is worse than Itachi" Miyuki stated taking a bite from her rice ball. "He makes you look bad or irritates you without even trying so hard" She folded her arms over her chest. "I agree, I mean you plot revenge for months ahead making sure it'll work and still it fails" Runo reminded her.

"Thanks for pointing that out, I feel a lot better remembering all those wonderful times of wasted energy" Her words were dripping with sarcasm. The girls silently started enjoying their meals.

As Sasuke Uchiha walked along the halls he saw Itachi. They stopped, facing each other. "I see you've started irritating Miyuki again" Sasuke said putting his hands into his pockets. "Yes, she's quite easy to irritate" he smirked. "It looks like that Runo girl still doesn't like you, what a shame" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Who ever said I wanted her to like me" he pointed out. "Well you seem disappointed that she doesn't fall over your feet like all the other girls" Itachi stated.

"Not at all, I just can't believe she hasn't succumbed to my good looks and started to like me at least" Sasuke told him. "But let's not talk about Runo it's still a work in progress, but you and Miyuki have come so far and she hates your guts, not that I blame her, but she doesn't look eager to fall for you either"

"Why put Runo aside do you think you can't make her fall for you are you…giving up?" Itachi asked. "Why avoiding the conversation about Miyuki are you giving up yourself?"

The two Uchiha's glared at each other. It was like an Uchiha brothers stare down. "You misunderstand, I don't want Miyuki to fall for me" Itachi stated closing his eyes. "I don't want Runo to fall for me either" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest.

"Then I make a bet with you, little brother, you have to make Runo fall in love with you in this year if you can…I'll be your slave for a day, but if you can't you'll be mine" there was silence for a moment. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke for his reply. "Are you too chicken Sasuke?"

"I never back down from a challenge, but the same goes for you" Sasuke smirked. "What?" he questioned. "You have to make Miyuki fall for you, and let's change that rule of yours and just see who wins first" Sasuke stated.

"Fine, but only because it'll be fun toying with the girl" he grinned. "Whatever" Sasuke muttered. They passed each other without another word.

"You know I bet he just has a crush on you" Runo stated as she and Miyuki walked down the halls. "I doubt that" she spat out clearly not believing Runo. "It has to be, he always bothers you and I think he's just bothering you cause he has a crush on you" Runo explained as she glanced at Miyuki beside her.

Miyuki couldn't control her giggles. "I'll believe that once I see Sasuke falling in love with you" "Fine" Runo said bluntly. "What?" She almost yelled as she stared at Runo. "I bet that I can make Sasuke fall for me" Runo told her. "And I say that you can't make Itachi fall for you" Runo smirked as she glanced at Miyuki

"Why would I want that guy to like me, Eck, I'd rather die a painful death" she exclaimed. "If you do than when he does like you, you can tell him off and he'll be heartbroken and then you'll win against him" Runo told her.

Miyuki stopped in her footsteps. "That's genius" she grinned. "I'll make him fall madly in love with me and dump him on his ass -insert evil laughter here- So it's a challenge on who can get the guy to fall for her first?" Runo nodded.

"It'll be fun" Runo exclaimed. "Instead of them getting to us, we are going to get to them first" they both grinned evilly.

They both went to their separate classes. Miyuki immediately grinned when she saw Itachi and sat down next to him. "You don't mind do you?" she asked sweetly. "Not at all" he replied eyeing her with a bit of confusion not that he's showing it. They both looked at each other, Miyuki with a sweet and innocent smile on her face and Itachi with his stoic expression.

Runo walked into class and saw the alluring Uchiha. She smirked. She walked over to the Uchiha. "Hey mind if I sit next to you?" she asked smiling. "Hn" was his reply. "I'll take that as a no" she sat down not really caring about the death glares she got from the other girls. Instead she just glared right back as if saying 'Bug off'. Fan girls really irritated the crap out of her. She put that aside and glanced at the Uchiha who noticed her looking at him and looked at her.

"This is gonna be interesting" All four of them thought looking at each other with a grin.

**I don't know if it's a bit too short, but I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer, but I thought it would be good to stop here for the first chapter! Please review the chapter and tell me what you thought about it and if I should continue, I beg, I plead, I grovel at your feet! **

**Any the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am a horrible person for making you wait so long, I doubt you want to know why so I'm just going to continue with the story.**

**Thank you: Pinaychik13, InsaneNinja, Awesomness182 for the reviews, I really appreciate them! ~Smiles~**

**I just want to clear up:**

**Runo = 15 – She was put in a year early in school, thus is the same grade as Sasuke who is 16.**

**Miyuki and Itachi are the same age which is 17.**

**Chapter 2_Sasuke's challenge**

Runo gave a sigh for the fourth time that day. Every girl was angry at her for sitting next to the Uchiha in every class they had together. Sure Sasuke didn't mind which Runo found a little strange, but said nothing.

If looks could kill Runo would be dead by now, more than 10 times for the day. Sasuke grinned as he saw the other girls' expressions. He glanced at Runo. "So what possessed you to sit with me in every class today?" he wanted to know.

"Don't ask" she sighed. She held her head in her hand with her elbow on the table and stared at the teacher writing on the black board with droopy eyes.

"I'm gonna find out eventually" he told her. "I doubt that" she smirked. The bell had rung and she got up and left. The day was finally over. She had made her bet with Miyuki a day ago and wasn't getting very far.

Sure she sat next to Sasuke in every class and managed to annoy some fan girls in the proses, but nothing was really progressing between the two of them. She was wondering if she was even going to win her bet with Miyuki.

She walked out of the school building and was on her way home when someone called her. She was sure she was imagining things, but as she turned around sure enough there he was…Sasuke.

He walked up to her and looked at her with his onyx eyes. "What do you want Uchiha?" she asked sighing. Making him fall for her was not going to be a piece of cake at all, not if she was going to act like this towards him.

Well she didn't really care, sure she didn't like the guy, but she wasn't willing to try hard. Miyuki wanted to break Itachi, but Runo, she simply didn't care.

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked. She was mortified. Did THE Uchiha just ask her to take a walk with him. Without a word he walked passed her. "Come on" he told her. She followed.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Why do you want to walk with me Uchiha?" "You haven't told me why you sat next to me in all the classes" "Would you believe me if I said it was to piss off your fan girls?" she glanced at him.

"I doubt you would care about my fan girls unless you've started falling for me" he grinned looking at her. "As if" she snorted. "So why did you really?" he wanted to know.

"If you must know, I made a bet with Miyuki. I told her that I can make you fall in love with me" she stated bluntly. "Oh really and how do you intent to do that if you keep being cold towards me?" he questioned.

"Well the point is I don't really care, I just wanted to make her go after Itachi, that way she can break his heart and win against him, even though their war still confuses me" she explained.

"I see, but why tell me, I could easily tell my brother her plot" he said. "Easy, you dislike your brother too much to actually care about him" she stated. "True" he agreed.

"But even if you tried your hardest you still wouldn't make me fall for you" "Like I care" she said. They had walked to the park and no one was there. It was quiet you could only hear the wind blowing.

"You should because I challenge you" he told her. She stopped and looked at him. "You challenge me?" she repeated as if it was unbelievable. He stood in front of her and nodded. "I can make you fall for me, but I won't fall for you" he told her with a grin.

"Oh so you want me to take your challenge and actually compete on this" she said more than asked. They started at each other. Her brown eyes held his. "Exactly and I'm going to try my hardest to make you fall for me, you'll swoon over me just like the rest of the girls do" he stated.

"I don't think so" Runo smirked. "You see I'm not like other girls, I don't fall for an ass like you, I'd rather date Itachi" she told him. "So you say, but wait till I put on my charm you'll be begging me to be your boyfriend" he smirked right back at her knowing no one can resist his charm.

"You're so full of yourself" she rolled her eyes at him. "And that's why you love me" he said. "No actually that's why I hate you, if you didn't have such a big head and were half the jerk you are now, I might have given you a chance, but sadly you're the biggest jerk I've ever met and it seems like your head can't get any bigger" she was getting irritated with him right now.

She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her face closer to his. "You didn't say if you accept the challenge" he reminded her. They looked at each other. They were so close.

"Fine, but I won't fall for you no matter what" she exclaimed. "Are you positive?" he questioned as he leaned in closer. His nose brushed against hers. "Actually I think I feel my stomach turn at how close you are" she told him.

"Oh really" he gave a playful smirked. "Yeah cause the sight of you makes me want to hurl" She stated as she pushed him away and walked off.

He watched her as she walked away from him. He actually thought that this was going to be easy, but it seems he has underestimated Runo a lot. "I'm going to win Runo, I always do" he said aloud to no one in particular. He gave a smirk.

"That girl is really interesting and nothing like the other girls" he thought. "She has this challenging side of her, this is going to be most amusing"

**Please review this, I'm grovelling again! **

**Chi-Chan…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up please read and review! Thanks so far for everyone who has read and reviewed this story.**

**Chapter 3_Itachi's challenge**

Miyuki's actions were really strange to him. She was sitting next to him in class and kept smiling at him. He didn't know what to make of it.

As far as he knew she hated his guts more than his own brother did, something was definitely wrong with her.

He was on his way home when he saw her. It seriously seemed as if she was talking to herself. Without hesitation he walked up to her. "Hey Mi-yucki" he emphasized her name change.

Even though it boiled her blood so much and she felt like launching herself at him, she kept it calm and gave him a smile. This action confused him even more than usual.

"Hello Itachi are you on your way home?" she asked trying to sound as if she actually wanted to know. He nodded. "Say why did you sit next to me in class today?" he questioned.

"Well I thought I should change my attitude towards you, just a little" she admitted. "Really, I didn't think that was even possible" he told her. Her eye started twitching. "Listen here Uchiha I'm trying to be nice if you don't appreciate it then GO AWAY!" she was irritated, but he was asking for it or so she thought.

He held his hands up in defence. "Calm down. I do appreciate it, but it's just a little strange of you, that's all" he admitted. "I guess, but it's what's needed" she told him.

"What's needed" he repeated. She nodded. "Let me guess you have some other scheme up your sleeve" he guessed with a smirk. "Smart planning and yes I do" she told him.

"And what is it this time?" he asked with a sigh. "You'll just have to wait and see" she said and walked off. He followed behind her. After a while Itachi was really starting to bug her. He followed her everywhere and didn't say a word. She clenched her fists. "Maybe if I punch him he'll go away, but then again he has good reflexes" she thought with an inward sigh.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "You know following me kind of clarifies you as a stalker" she stated with a grin. He looked at her. "I merely want to know what you have planned" he told her.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you so bug off!" she practically yelled. He shook his head. "I'm not going until you tell me" he was really getting on her nerves. She sighed heavily.

"I have a plan to ruin your life because I feel like it" she told him. "So that's it, and what do you plan to do?" he wanted to know. Miyuki interested him, she was strange and not like the girls that were always around him 24/7.

"I plan to make you fall madly in love with me and break your poor little heart" she said dramatically. He blinked a few times. "I see, well two can play that game" he smirked.

"What!" she truly was confused right now. "A challenge, I'll make you fall for me and you make me fall for you, not that it'll work, but oh well"

"I accept your challenge, I never back down" she told him with a grin. "Fine, but just remember you won't win" he assured her. "You truly underestimate me Uchiha" she said as she folded her arms.

"I haven't fallen for you and I've known you since kinder garden, what makes you think I'm going to fall for you now?" she asked.

"I'm going to actually try" he told her. "You can try all you want, nothing will make me fall for you, nothing" she exclaimed. "Just wait and she, you will" were his last word and he walked home.

"Bastard" she muttered under her breath as she watched him go. "I'll never fall for you" she proceeded on her way home.

"That girl gets more interesting by the second, I wonder what tricks she'll have up her sleeve, not that any of them will actually work" The Uchiha thought.

As Miyuki walked into the house and she went up to Runo's room to find it empty. "I wonder where Runo is?" she thought. "She's usually home before me" Just then she heard the door slam downstairs.

"I'm home" Runo called even though she knew that Miyuki's parents weren't home. She walked upstairs and saw Miyuki at her door. "You're home early" Runo said. "No, you're home late" Miyuki told her folding her arms.

"Really?" she glanced at the clock. "Oh well, probably because I took a walk" She walked into her room and put her bag on the ground. Miyuki walked in and sat on Runo's bed. "You don't usually take a walk is everything…okay?" Miyuki had to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Uchiha asked me to take a walk with him, he wanted to know why I was sitting next to him in class…so I told him" she said as she sat down on her chair. "The Uchiha's are so curious, the same happened with Itachi, he also wanted to know why I sat next him and why I was being so nice" Miyuki explained.

"You were nice to Itachi?" Runo laughed. "That's a first" "Yeah yeah" Miyuki was annoyed. "So what did Sasuke say when you told him?" "He challenged me, he thinks he can make me fall for him, but he won't fall for me, so basically I have to try hard on this, but I don't really feel like it even though I agreed with it, but he pissed me off when he thought I'd just automatically fall for him when he got too close to me" Runo told her.

"Those damn Uchiha's their practically the same, Itachi challenged me too and because I never back away from a challenge especially if it's Itachi I accepted and I intend to try my hardest, I want him to crumble" Miyuki waved her fist in the air.

"So you're going to ask Sasuke some stuff about Itachi for me, right?" Miyuki looked at Runo. She waited for her to say yes. "No" Runo replied flatly. "But why not?" Miyuki cried. "Because it's Uchiha, I don't want to ask him anything, he agitates me to no end" Runo told her.

"Please I beg of you, do it for me" Miyuki pleaded, she was giving her infamous puppy dog pout. "Fine" Runo sighed rolling her eyes. "Thank you so much" Miyuki hugged her. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow" she said. Miyuki nodded and left Runo's room.

"How did I get myself in this predicament" Runo sighed once more.

**I hope you enjoy it so far! Please tell me what you thought about it, I'm trying my best to make it interesting for you guys.**

**Chi-Chan…**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the next chapter is up, enjoy! Thanks again for reviewing Letitia-Chan, AnimeFreak10347, Suki-Chan and LoneWolfPack it's much appreciated, love you guys!**

**Chapter 4_Seeing both Uchiha's in one day**

Runo woke up with the irritating sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and yawned. She wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, but it was another school day. Sure she said she hated Mondays, but really she hated all the days of the week accept weekends.

She got up and got dressed. Just the normal clothes she usually wore to school. Aqua tank top with a pair of black jeans and sneakers. She brushed her teeth combed her light brown hair and went to wake Miyuki.

"Miyuki you have to get up" She called as she knocked on her door. "Just five more minutes" she mumbled. Runo sighed. Suddenly an evil grin formed on her lips. "Itachi's downstairs" Runo yelled. "And one, two, three"

"WHAT!" she heard on the other side of the door. Moments later Miyuki emerged from her room all dressed and ready. She ran downstairs and was out the door. She stood there and saw…no one.

Runo closed the door behind her and started walking to school. Miyuki clenched her fist waving it in the air. "Runo!" She yelled as she ran after her. Runo started laughing and ran away from Miyuki all the way to school.

They both were breathless as they entered the gates. "Okay, I'm sorry that I lied" Runo said breathing heavily. "It was the only way to get you out of bed"

"You play dirty" Miyuki exclaimed. "Maybe, but it worked" Runo grinned. They walked to their separate classes. "See you later" Runo said. Miyuki waved and they were off.

Runo entered the class and sure enough there he was, Uchiha. He was sitting peacefully at the desk with fan girls all around him. This was truly irritating her. She was constantly bothered by fan girls of his.

Whether they were around him or simply just glaring at her, they irritated her just as much as he did. "Morning Runo" a cheerful voice called. It was none other than Naruto. "Morning" She smiled.

"So how's it going?" he asked with his wide grin. "Fine, I guess, but Uchiha's fan girls are irritating me" she admitted with a sigh. "Yeah I know what you mean, they don't leave the guy alone" Naruto said some pity visible in his voice.

"Oh well, I'll just have to deal" she told him as she walked up to her seat. Sasuke looked up at her and his challenge went through his head. He was going to win, he knew it. All the girls wanted to jump her as they saw her sit down.

She simply sighed. These girls were more than irritating if that was even possible. "Sasuke why can't I sit with you" some random girl asked. Suddenly all the girls wanted to sit with him.

"She's just some lowly girl who isn't even suited for you, just some tramp" Okay Runo has had it. She glared at the girl who spoke; she wore too much make up and not enough clothes.

She walked over to her and pointed her finger in her face. This girl was going to see a side of her that no one has ever seen. "Listen here you crummy little worm, how dare you insult me" She started off.

All eyes were on Runo and she didn't care. Sasuke has never seen her like that. "Why don't you go crawl back in the whole you came from or I swear you won't go home in one piece" Runo was angry.

She didn't care if people usually insulted her or said bad stuff about her, but when she was pissed off this was the result. She never said bad things, it wasn't like her, but when people were annoying her so far to the extent that she couldn't take it, you get stuck with some harsh words and a massive migraine.

She'd start throwing out curses. The girl looked at her surprised. She was speechless and had nothing to say. Runo calmly walked back to her seat.

There was an awkward silence in class. She ignored it. She glared at the girls still around Sasuke and they immediately made a break for it and went to their seats.

Sasuke looked at Runo, he never thought she could be like this, it didn't bother him, but he didn't think she'd have the guts to stand up for herself since she always shoved it off.

Class started when the teacher walked into the class. Lucky the awkward silence was broken by his presence.

Miyuki couldn't help, but feel a little annoyed with Itachi, he sat next to her like nothing had happened. Maybe he wasn't taking his challenge seriously. She sighed. "I hope Runo can get some info for me from Sasuke?" she thought.

Itachi merely glanced at her. He gave a smirk when he saw she was in fact irritated by him.

Sasuke had a hard time listening to the sensei. He was still trying to proses what had happened this morning. Runo was so angry at that girl for saying what she had said and told her off. She was a fan girl, could it have been because she started to like him that she was just good at hiding it.

He decided to ask her. "Hey what happened this morning?" he whispered. She looked at him. "Nothing" was her answer. "That wasn't nothing, you lashed out at that girl, what she said couldn't have offended you that much" he said.

"Unless you have fallen for me and you're getting jealous" he guessed. "Get over yourself, it's a turn off and I was lashing out at her because your fan girls are bugging me they piss me of just as much as you do" she told him.

There was silence between then for a moment. "Do you want to get some ice-cream after school?" Runo finally asked. He glanced at her. Did she really just ask him that? "I hate sweets" was his reply.

"Fine, I can eat the ice-cream and you can watch" she told him. "Alright" he smirked. She sighed. Why did she have to do this again, oh right she told Miyuki she would. The things she does for that girl.

Miyuki's eye started twitching an hour ago. This was insane, how come Itachi hasn't talked to her yet, did he really take the bet seriously. She suddenly heard him chuckled.

But off course, it finally hit her. He wanted her to be pissed off, he found it entertaining. "With the way you're going you'll never make me fall for you" she whispered to him. His chuckling had subsided. In some ways he knew she was right, he had to know her to woe her or something like that.

He'd find out some things about her if necessary for his victory.

They day was finally over though it felt like it was never going to end. "So where do you want to get ice-cream?" Sasuke asked Runo. "Don't care" she muttered with a sigh.

"You don't seem happy about our date" he told her. "This is not a date you idiot, I want information" she exclaimed. "Oh and you think I'll just give it to you?" he questioned. "Maybe not, but then again I could always ask Itachi if you don't want to tell me Uchiha" she said.

"Whatever, like my brother would tell you anything" he said. They walked on their way to an ice-cream shop. "I could prove you wrong you know, you're brother is a nice guy you know unlike some people" she glared at him.

He just sighed. "I'm not my brother" he stated. "I know, but you're not nice at all, not even I little bit" she told him. "Like I care" he muttered.

They walked into the ice-cream shop and Runo picked a chocolate ice-cream. "That would be 2 dollars" the man said. As she was about to pull out her wallet Sasuke spoke. "I'll get it" he handed the man the money and smirked at Runo.

"Don't say I never did anything nice for you" he told her. "Thank you" was all she could say. They left the shop and just walked around. "So what information do you want?" he asked.

She licked her ice-cream. "Mmm, this is delicious" she exclaimed. She nearly stuck her ice-cream in Sasuke's face. "Why don't you try it?" she suggested. "I told you I don't like sweets" he reminded her.

"Oh come it tastes really good" she told him. He smirked when an idea came into his head. "You just want me to taste it so it'll be like an indirect kiss" he exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

She couldn't help but feel agitated. Without thinking it through much she stuck her ice-cream in his face and walked off eating it further. "You idiot" she said. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around.

"You're going to clean this up" he told her as he pointed to his face. She shook her head. "I think it's an improvement" she said as she licked her ice-cream once more. "Well then take your improvement off" he told her.

She shook her head and just as she was about to take another bite he squashed her ice-cream into her mouth. Now both their mouths were plastered with chocolate ice-cream.

"Take it off Uchiha" she told him angrily. He shook his head. "No, you won't take mine off then I won't take yours off" he said looking away. "Oh, but how am I supposed to take it off without a napkin you idiot" she exclaimed.

His face darted closer to hers. "You could just lick it off" he smirked. She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Why was he getting to her, maybe because he was actually making the assumption that he wanted them to kiss or something like that.

He saw her expression and leaned closer. "You shouldn't hesitate" he told her. "You're right" she said. He was a bit surprised at what she had said. This was it after she kissed him, he would win her over, she was going to tell him that she was beginning to like him.

Suddenly he felt something cold on his head and realized she dumped her ice-cream on him. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms. "You said I shouldn't hesitate so don't give me that look" she stated.

"You have guts Runo" he admitted. "Thank you Uchiha, but you're still a jerk" she exclaimed. He walked passed her took the ice-cream of his head and threw it in the trash. "We're going to my house, get a move on" she followed him

They entered his house and it was quiet, there wasn't a sound. "Are your parents not home?" she asked. He shook his head. "They're at work" he simply said.

They walked up to his room and he immediately went to the bathroom. After he saw Runo didn't follow he went and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with him. "Hey!" she protested.

"You're going to wash my hair" he ordered. "Wash it yourself you've got two arms" she refused to listen to him. "You dumped the ice-cream on my head in the first place" he reminded her.

"So, you asked for it, 'you can just lick it off'" she mimicked him. "You were an ass and you know it" "Fine I was an ass or whatever" he said as he wiped off her mouth with a wet cloth.

She stared in disbelieve. Is he really cleaning it like I told him to earlier? Her eyes softened somewhat. After he cleaned her mouth she took the cloth from him and rinsed it off and turned to him to clean his mouth.

He couldn't believe it either; didn't she just refuse to do this? She rinsed off the cloth again and put it over the sink. "Come here so I can rinse of your hair" she ordered him. He was hesitant but walked closer to her. "Bend over the bathtub" she said. He did as he was told.

She started to rinse of his hair. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she washed it thoroughly. Sasuke couldn't help but relax as she washed his hair. It was soothing. She rinsed of his hair once again.

He sat up and she dried it off with the towel. "I'm almost done" she assured him. He didn't want her to stop; it was strange in some way that he didn't mind her being around. She was the first girl that he had brought home all his life.

After she dried of his hair he looked up at her. They were so close just like all the other times. She felt her heart pounding, what was this.

She was confused in some way. "Thank you" his voice came. She smiled at him a true genuine smile. She had never smiled at him like that and he knew it. She had a sweet smile, not that he'd ever admit it.

She stood up. "So I wanted to ask you, can you tell me some things about Itachi?" she finally asked. He followed her out to his room. She sat on his bed. "Why?" he wanted to know, he didn't like the subject of his brother.

"Well to be honest your brother also made some challenge with Miyuki and she's determined to win. She wants to now stuff about him so she can make him fall for her" she explained.

"Why not ask Itachi?" he questioned. "Well I could, but then he'd want to know why" Runo told him as if it was obvious. He went and sat down next to her. "I don't know much about my brother, he's quiet, but he's very observant. He doesn't like girls who fall at his feet. He likes walking around and doing nothing. He likes winning, but will admit when he is defeated. He's not very emotional and doesn't show his feelings at all" I suppose that's all I really know" Sasuke said.

"Wow, well it does seem like your brother" Runo thought about what he said. "Since we're on this subject, tell me about yourself" he looked at her. "Like what?" she asked.

"What do you like to do and stuff like that" he said. She put her hand under her chin. "Well, I like swimming, reading and singing. I love a good challenge. I like anything pink and I'm crazy for chocolate, but too much makes me sick. I'm not an outgoing person, I'd rather stay home or have a sleepover at a friend's house, I suppose that's enough" she told him.

"Interesting" he smirked. "Do you want to know stuff about me?" he asked as he looked at her. She shook her head. "No thank you" she said. "You know for someone who accepted a challenge, you're not trying very hard" he told her.

"I know, but I don't want to, I don't have anything against you, accept that I hate your guts, so way go through all the trouble of making you like me if there is no point" she explained. "So you're going to let me try hard and you're going to do nothing, that hardly seems fair" he said.

"Yeah well, life isn't fair" she told him. "Why so serious?" he questioned as he watched her. "Nothing, but anyway the point is I don't even need to ask you to tell me about yourself cause, I already know everything about you" Runo exclaimed.

"Oh really" he smirked. She nodded. "You like to get what you want. You're possessive. You like it when the girls swoon over you, you find it funny. You don't like your brother. You don't like sweets cause you like salty things and your fave thing to eat are tomatoes. You like to be alone and you rarely speak to anyone. You don't like to go places cause the fan girls bother you sometimes. I think that's everything" she told him.

He was stunned, really stunned. How does a girl who doesn't like him at all know so much about him? "How come you know so much about me" he wanted to know. "Sakura told me, she had that monster crush on you and she told me everything about you, sadly I had to listen, she bore the details into my mind. I practically know what you do every day, in some way it's real creepy" she admitted.

"You think?" he was sarcastic. "Well sorry that my best friend liked you" she spat out. "Anyway I should get going" Runo was about to leave when Sasuke's door opened up and there stood Itachi.

"Oh great, both the Uchiha's, this day can't get any worse" Runo said sighing. They both looked at me. "Runo could you tell me some things about Miyuki?" Itachi asked bluntly. "I spoke to soon" she muttered.

"I don't feel comfortable telling a complete stranger about my friend" She told him. "But I'm not a stranger Runo, you know me" he said. She shook her head. "Nope, I know nothing about you, we're not friends" she replied.

"So you're not going to tell me about her, then I'll just use blackmail. If you don't tell me then I'll show everyone how you washed Sasuke's hair" he said. Sasuke and Runo's eyes went wide.

"You were watching us?" She yelled. He nodded. "I heard some bickering in Sasuke's room and when I got here the door was open so I let myself in and just couldn't help, but take a video of the moment" Itachi admitted.

"Don't you dare, I'll beat you senseless" Sasuke warned him. He clenched his fists. "I don't care" Runo sighed. "WHAT!" they both yelled. They couldn't believe it. "If it means I can keep Miyuki's life a secret then I don't care, the only thing that will happen is that Uchiha's fan girls will bother me more and people will start thinking we're together, it's a small price to pay" Runo smirked.

"You're a strange girl Runo, but just remember, I will do it" Itachi said and left. "Are you kidding me, you know my brother is serious right?" Sasuke blew a gasket. "Yeah, I know I'm not stupid" she glared at Sasuke.

"I just don't care" She sighed. "You sigh too much and smile not nearly enough" Sasuke told her. She looked at him. "And why do you keep calling me Uchiha, I have a name?"

"Because" was her reason. "Just call me Sasuke calling me Uchiha bothers me" he admitted. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "The day I call you by name, will be the day that I start thinking you're more than just a cold hearted jerk" She told him.

She walked passed him and left his room and went downstairs to see Itachi talking to his mother. "What!" she shrieked. She looked happy. She looked up to see Runo and Sasuke coming downstairs. As Runo waved her hand and greeted her formally Mikoto rushed over and squeezed her in a tight hug. "Please call me Mikoto" she smiled.

"You must be Sasuke's girlfriend that Itachi was just telling me about" "I'm sorry, but I'm n-" She couldn't finish. "Yes this is her, Runo" Sasuke spat out. Runo looked at him and her eye twitched at what he said. She wanted to beat the Uchiha to a pulp.

"That's so cute, why didn't you tell me?" his mom asked. "And this is my time to shine" Runo thought. "He's too ashamed of me Mikoto, that's what he said" Runo looked at Sasuke and smirked. That ought to get him in trouble.

"Sasuke, how could you possibly be ashamed of this girl?" Mikoto asked her son. He didn't know what to say to his mother. "Maybe our relationship isn't going to work out…Sasuke, I'm sorry" Runo said dramatically and ran out of the house crying fake tears of sadness.

Runo smirked as she got out of the house. "There problem solved" She thought with a grin. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sasuke. "Oh great" she rolled her eyes. "I'm going home"

She was about to leave when he pulled her into a hug. She gasped. "What are you doing Uchiha?" She questioned. "It's Uchiha now?" he raised an eyebrow. "I had to say your name for it to actually look real, why did you tell your mother we're together in the first place?" she wanted to know.

"Because I felt like it" was his answer. "You jerk, luckily I got out of it" She smirked. "Not at all, I'm here apologizing to you why did you think I was hugging you?" he asked.

"Because you felt like it" she mimicked him. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked him. "Nothing" was what he said. "My mom is watching so I had no choice but to hug you if you must know" he admitted.

"Well that's not romantic at all" she muttered. "Oh well what should I do, I can't act like we've never hugged each other" he stated. "Probably not" She sighed. "So how long are you going to hug me?" she asked.

"As long as it takes for you to agree that I can tell my mom you're my girlfriend" he said. "Why would you want to do that?" she almost yelled. "Because I feel like it" he replied. "Those words are really irritating me right now" she told him her eye twitching again. He smirked.

"Fine, if that's what you want, so we're officially a couple in your mother's eyes" she said. "I guess so" he grinned hugging her tighter. She pushed her hand into his hair. "Your hair is dry already" She murmured.

"Of course it is" he chuckled. He pulled away and held her hand. "So I'm going to tell my mother we made up" he said with a grin. "Okay, but this is not believable" she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You are an idiot" she sighed. "You got to make the scene believable like we really made up" She told him as she leaned closer. He smirked. "You can't do it, you hate me too much to even dare to kiss me" he told her.

She smirked. "You obviously don't know me Uchiha" she said. "Then I dare you to do it" he told her. "And if you can't then I am doing it myself" he proposed. "Fine, but that is if I can't do it" she murmured.

She leaned in closer that their noses were just touching. "Is she really going to do it?" he wondered. "Does she have the guts to kiss me?" His questions were answered when he felt soft lips pressed against his.

He had never expected her to actually kiss him, but for some reason he didn't mind all that much. She pulled away just as he wanted to pull her closer. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a smile waving him goodbye and walking off.

"Did that really just happen?" he thought. He looked over at the window and saw his happy mother but sadly he also saw his brother with a video camera. "Oh hell" he said and started cursing under his breath as he went inside.

**And there it is the longest chapter so far. Please tell me what you thought about it. I know I haven't been putting much of Miyuki and Itachi in the story, but I'll try to put a huge part of them in the next chapter. Promise, Miyuki is plotting revenge now that Runo is going to tell her what she found out about Itachi. **

**Please stay tuned to this story of mine, I really hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review for me.**

**Chi-Chan…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is chapter 5, i promised a bit of Miyuki and Itachi time, but I doubt there'll be a lot in this chapter, but I'm sure there'll be way more in chapter 6!**

**Chapter 5_He asked her on a date without asking her…**

Miyuki really had no idea what to say, she was rendered speechless. "Are you telling me that's all Sasuke knows about his own brother?" she asked.

Runo nodded. "I hope it'll help your scheming" Runo said. "It's called smart planning my dear pupil" she reminded Runo. "Sure, sure whatever" Runo said waving her hand in the air.

Miyuki folded her arms fuming. "So what else happened today, you sure were gone a long time" she mentioned. Runo's thoughts suddenly went to earlier, when she actually kissed…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hold that thought" Runo said as she rushed out the room. Miyuki sat there on her bed…dumbfounded. Miyuki went over to see what Runo was up to, only to see her brushing her teeth. "Runo…" she said silently.

Runo stopped brushing her teeth for a second to glance at Miyuki lurking in her bathroom doorway. "Why are you…?" Miyuki didn't have to finish, Runo knew clearly what she meant.

"Ah kished he Uthia" Runo tried to say. "What!" Miyuki asked. Runo rinsed out her mouth and looked back at Miyuki. "I kissed the Uchiha" she said once again. Miyuki didn't know if she needed some hearing aid or if her friend needed some mental help.

"A-Are you serious?" she stuttered. "Yeah, his mom thinks that me and him are an item now" Runo exclaimed as if it was no big deal. "How can you sound so calm?" Miyuki freaked out.

"It was his idea not mine and besides I'm sure his mom will find out the truth sooner or later" she said. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Miyuki just turned around and stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that" Runo told her. "How can I not, this must mean that you're going to win the bet" Miyuki mentioned. "The bet? What are you talking about Miyuki?" Runo questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke is falling for you and soon enough he'll be head over heels in love and I'll lose our bet, this can't be happening I never lose" Miyuki wailed. "Uhm, Miyuki I don't think…" she didn't give Runo a chance to finish.

"I won't lose I'll start today by asking Itachi on a date and of course he'll say yes" Miyuki babbled on. "Shouldn't the guy ask the girl out on the date?" Runo asked putting her finger to her chin.

"You're right, then you'll get Itachi to ask me out on a date" Miyuki ordered. "Miyuki I already found out some stuff about him – even if it is totally useless – why don't you just wait for him to ask you, I'm sure he will" Runo told her.

"Oh please, please, please, please" Miyuki pleaded on her knees. Runo gave a sigh. "I give up, fine I'll ask Uchiha to give a word to him and if he refuses then I'll just ask Itachi himself" Runo said.

"You truly are the best Runo" Miyuki stated. "Sure" Runo muttered. "So are you going over to his house, you know where he lives after all?" Miyuki questioned. "No, I'll asked him about it at school" Runo said.

"Okay, but you better tell him to make it super romantic, I might not like the guy, but he might as well make it perfect" Miyuki stated. Runo gave another sigh. "When will this nightmare end" She thought.

School couldn't come soon enough, Runo was sure she was going to die after hearing Miyuki talk on and on about her 'smart planning'. She was sure she was done for.

"So you're asking him today right?" Miyuki asked as she nudged Runo walking next to her. "Yeah, I'll do it next time I see him" Runo told her.

Runo walked into class with an irritation in her. "Why did Miyuki always ask her for favours, why didn't she just ask Uchiha to ask his brother" She thought as she sat down next to Sasuke which she didn't even notice.

"So…" he started. Little did he know she wasn't really paying any attention. "Runo!" he said which made her realize he was talking to her. "Oh hey there Uchiha, what do you want?" she asked.

"You have to tell Itachi some stuff about Miyuki, whatever he wants to know alright" he came straight to the point. "Why!" she questioned. "Well if you can remember the scene that played outside my house yesterday, Itachi typed it" he said.

For a moment her expression was blank as if she was staring into space until it clicked. "Wait you don't mean he's going to show that to everyone including the bathroom part?" She asked almost freaking out. Sasuke nodded.

"That's why it would be for the best if you tell him whatever he wants to know or else he'll show it to the whole school" he mentioned. She thought about it for a second. "I don't care" she stated.

"How can you not care?" he asked. "Well you don't care that your mom thinks we are a couple so why should I care if the whole school thinks we are and besides if we show him it's getting to us he's going to use that stuff to blackmail us all the time" Runo explained.

Sasuke understood what she was saying. "Fine, but if this ends badly I'm holding you responsible" he told her. "Whatever" she muttered. "Anyway I want to ask you if you could kindly ask your brother to take Miyuki out on a romantic date" Runo said as she looked at him.

"Are you kidding me" he said. "No, I'm not kidding, I don't feel like doing it and he is your brother so, just do it" She told him. "I refuse to be ordered around by you" he stated.

"Fine then I'll do it myself" she said. He was quiet for a moment just looking at her. "You know he won't do it just because you ask him to" Sasuke told her. "I can still try, besides if he really wants to win with his bet against Miyuki he'd do anything" She guessed.

After school Runo was so happy that it was finally Friday which meant she could stay at home and sleep to her hearts content. As she was on her why home someone walked in front of her and poked her forehead. "Hey!" she protested. She looked up to see none other than…Itachi.

"Hello my dear sister-in-law" he greeted. "Your what!" She sounded furious. "Oh didn't you know, our mom is already planning the wedding, I'm sure it's going to be exciting although I do pity you somewhat, I mean seeing who the groom is" he chuckled.

"You do want children someday, don't you" she glared at him. He was trying hard not to lose his composure over her said choice of words and by what she implied by them. "I thought so"

"Now what do you want Itachi?" she asked him. "Well I was wondering if you'd be so kind and tell me a bit about Miyuki" he said. "I already told you that I'm not going to tell you" she said.

"I still have that type, I won't hesitate next time to show it to the entire school, you know" he mentioned. "I know I just couldn't care" she told him. "Anyway since we're on the subject of Miyuki, why don't you ask her out on a date this weekend" Runo suggested.

"And why should I do that?" he wanted to know. He folded his arms over his chest as he eye Runo. "Well I'm sure you want to win your bet with Miyuki and you're not going to get very far if you don't get a move on, oh and make it romantic" she stated.

"I refuse to be ordered around by you" he told her. "Well doesn't that sound familiar" She thought sourly. "These damn Uchiha's are all alike" Runo suddenly got the best idea ever. "Fine, you don't have to" she said and left for home.

"That girl really is a strange one" he mentioned to himself.

Sasuke entered his house, more like sneaked into his own house. Since his mother found out about his so called 'girlfriend' she was starting with their wedding preparations.

He loved his mom to death, but she was a little bit too much for him sometimes. "Sasuke dear" he heard her voice. "Oh shit" he thought. She ran up to him from the living room. "Tell me what colour you think Runo would prefer?" she asked awaiting his answer eagerly.

"I really don't know" he said, but suddenly remembered something. "Pink, she would prefer pink" She was happy with his answer, it's so sweet you can remember her favourite colour" she smiled.

"Now, I was thinking that we should have her wear a pink dress with some red roses, what do you think, will she love it?" she was really irritating him a little.

"Listen mom, why don't you ask her the next time she comes over, I'm sure she'd loved to talk with you all about it" he told her. Runo was totally going to kill him, he knew it.

He gave a loud sigh. "I hope she won't be too violent thought, she can't marry a dead corpse, now can she?"

Runo was all too happy with herself. She had done an excellent job in her opinion. She quickly glanced at the time. "Hey Miyuki, you should be getting ready for you date, wear something casual, but not too cold okay" she shouted.

Miyuki came running downstairs. "He's going to take me out on a date?" she asked excitedly. "Wait, why didn't he ask me first?" her mood soon changed. "He asked me to tell you that I should take you over to his place so you can depart" I explained.

"Okay, I hope it's something romantic" she ran upstairs with a bright smile on her face. Her smile made Runo wonder if she was actually excited to go out with Itachi. "I'm only excited cause it means I'm going to be beating you" Miyuki yelled as if she read Runo's thoughts.

Runo and Miyuki walked up to the Uchiha's house. "Wow this place is huge" Miyuki stated. "Yeah, I guess it is" Runo said. Runo knocked on the door without hesitation. The door soon opened to reveal a very happy looking Mikoto.

"Hello there Runo and Miyuki" she greeted. "Hello, Mikoto" Runo smiled. She couldn't help, but smile when Mikoto was around. She let us in and we walked to the living room. "So is everything ready?" Runo asked Mikoto.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, Itachi will be down in a minute" She directed at Miyuki. "Oh, thank you Miss Uchiha" Miyuki said smiling. "Please call me Mikoto" she told her smiling as well.

Sasuke suddenly walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "His mom wasn't' very happy with the tone he used with his 'girlfriend'. "Sasuke where are you manners, you can at least say hello to Runo, it's not like I haven't seen you kiss her before" she reminded him.

A slight blush crawled up his cheeks at his mother's blunt choice of words. "Where is Itachi's room Mikoto?" Runo asked to break the awkward silence. "It's upstairs the first room" Mikoto said.

"I'll be right back" she smiled. She rushed up to the room and entered without even knocking. "R-Runo what are you doing here...hey that's my…Runo you can just…" everyone downstairs heard what happened upstairs. Crashing sounds could be heard.

"Just be quiet, it'll be over soon" she sounded like she was torturing the guy. Sasuke didn't feel one little bit of sympathy for his older brother. "Sasuke shouldn't you go check on them?" Mikoto asked him.

"Its fine, I doubt anything could happen" he stated. "But what if your brother is one big pervert and none of us know it, poor Runo" Miyuki wailed dramatically. No more than three seconds and Sasuke was up the stairs and in the room.

"I assume you planned that?" Mikoto suggested. Miyuki nodded with a grin. "You are truly good" Mikoto said. "I have my moments" she said.

Sasuke did not like what he saw. Runo on top of Itachi. "Take it off" she ordered. "No" he said plainly. "Itachi, I said take it off, you can't wear that on your date" Runo told him.

"Uhm…" Sasuke's voice brought both of them to look at him. "Oh hey Sasuke, could you lend me a hand your brother won't take of his shirt to put on this one" she explained. "Please explain to me why this picture doesn't look appropriate for the age of 12 and under?" he questioned. Runo took some time to actually look at what she was doing. Her face turned a deep red.

She quickly jumped off of Itachi. "Just put this shirt on" She muttered looking away.

Runo and the Uchiha's came downstairs and with a flash Runo pulled Itachi with her and went over to Miyuki. "Sorry for waiting so long Miyuki?" Runo apologized. Miyuki turned her glance to the Uchiha next to her.

He looked fairly handsome in his outfit. Runo saw this as the best opportunity. She pulled Miyuki and Itachi with her outside and pushed them into the limo. "There you go have a nice date" She smiled and closed the door.

The car drove off and she gave a wave. She walked back into the house and closed the door. "Mission accomplished" she said giving a victory sigh and a wide grin.

"Thank you so much for helping me Mikoto" Runo smiled. "It was nothing" she said. Sasuke stared at them. "You really know how to manipulate others" he mentioned. "At least I got him to go on the date with her, I hope everything goes okay" Runo said.

"So where are they going?" Sasuke asked. "Well Miyuki asked for something romantic so I decided for a sweet picnic where they can look up at the starry sky" she explained. "You sound just like a love-sick girl" he told her.

"Well every girl likes romantic things and you can't just help but get happy about them" she explained.

"So Runo, Sasuke tells me you prefer the colour pink, so I was thinking that maybe you can wear a pink wedding dress with some red roses, what do you think?" Mikoto looked energized about her wedding planner task.

Runo sent a death glare towards Sasuke. He just shrugged. "You said you like anything pink" he reminded her. She looked at Mikoto and her eagerness for her answer.

She smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea Mikoto" Runo said. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Was Runo actually playing along with his mother's idea? This girl really was a weird one.

He smiled as he watched Runo and his mother talk about wedding ideas, for some reason it didn't bother him that much.

**Well what do think, I tried to put in some more Miyuki an Itachi time, but the next chapter is the date so there'll be a huge chapter for them. Anyway please leave a review for me and tell me what you thought. **

**I really hope that you are enjoying this story! **

**Chi-Chan…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, as you all know this is the big chapter for Miyuki and Itachi, but I just want to tell you that most of the chapters will consist of Runo and Sasuke seeing as they are the main pairing.**

**Thanks to: **

**Dark Akuma Hunter – Really thanks for your review it means a lot to me! Your pen name is sooo cool!**

**BleachBunneh – Thank you for the review and I'll try to make things different for both couples I guess I just had some writers block so if you have suggestions as to what the couples can do that please feel free to tell me it would be much appreciated!**

**RIO UNDIES – Thanks for reading and I'm glad it made your day. I hope you continue reading!**

**habib – I really appreciate your review. Thanks you!**

**HeirxxOfxxMerlin - Thanks soooo much! I love your pen name!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6_The romantic date…**

Miyuki couldn't believe her eyes and neither could Itachi. "This looks so romantic, you really did a good job" she said. He glanced at her. "She thinks I did this? Of course…Runo" he sighed.

They walked over to the picnic spot. "You really out did yourself Itachi" she told him. "Hn" was his reply. "Come on you can't bring me on a date and not say anything" she glared.

"Let's eat" was what he said. She wanted to smack him on the head for not being nice to her on a date.

They sat down and he opened the basket. He saw a note and opened it in secrecy so Miyuki didn't notice.

_Itachi_

_You better be on your best behaviour and treat my friend right. Make it romantic because if you truly must know this is Miyuki's first real date…that's all I'm saying._

_Now enjoy!_

_Sincerely, the girl who is going to beat you to a pulp if something goes wrong…_

Itachi gave one heavy sigh. "Oh well at least I know something about Miyuki" he thought.

Runo wanted to let her ears fall off. Mikoto has been grinding her with details of her so called wedding with Sasuke. "Someone save me" she sighed inwardly.

"Hey mom could me and Runo have some time together, you've been hogging her all evening" Sasuke said as he walked into the room. Mikoto smiled. "Sure I think she must be tired of hearing me rant on"

Runo was so happy now, she was saved by Sasuke, maybe he's not that big of a jerk after all. She walked closer to him and turned around to face Mikoto. "We should talk about this again sometime Mikoto" Runo smiled.

"Of course I'm far from finished" Mikoto said. Sasuke took Runo's hand and pulled her with him to his room.

As the door closed Runo fell onto his bed. "I thought I was going to kill myself" she told him with a sigh. "At least you don't have to live with her" he mentioned. "Yeah, but for some reason I don't feel sorry for you" she said

He went over and sat down on his bed. "I should probably get going" she sighed. "You could stay for a while" he glanced at her.

"Are you sure I mean we aren't actually together so wouldn't it be strange if I stay?" she asked. "It's not like we're going to lay here and make out, we can just talk or something" he said. Her face turned red at his words.

"Making out with Sasuke" she thought. "Oh look your blushing" he stated teasingly. "Whatever" she said trying to leave the subject. Suddenly he was so close to her.

His face was so close to hers as she lay there on the bed. "Sasuke get off!" she shrieked. "Why? Weren't you in this position with my brother earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah well I actually wasn't paying attention to what I was doing?" she stated her face still beat red.

"Fine then make me get off" he told her. She quickly had to think of a plan. "Perfect" she thought. She grinned at the Uchiha and he was confused. She swiftly rolled over and was on top of him now.

She was just about to get off when put his hands to her back pulling her closer. "Listen Uchiha, you better let go of me right now" she warned him. "Or what?" he questioned. "Well I have a lot of options, I could call your mom, I could kick you so hard that your kids would feel it or I could just scream some things that would make the whole neighbourhood call for the police" she told him.

He didn't have the chance to give a reply before his door opened and there she stood…

They finished up their food and just sat there in silence. "Well this is boring" Miyuki stated dully. "What did you expect, we aren't a couple so a date is meaningless" Itachi said.

"It's not meaningless, it gets two people to get to know each other a little more" she told him. "Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked as he glanced at her. "Well we could watch the stars and talk or something" she suggested.

"Fine" he said. He lay down and so did Miyuki and they looked up at the stars. "Wow it's so pretty, when I was a kid I always dreamt that my first kiss would be under the stars, but sadly it wasn't" she said.

"And you're telling me this, why?" he wanted to know. "To make conversation, I doubt you thought of what your first kiss should be like or where" she stated.

"Hn" was his answer. "So are you going to say anything else or just lay there looking at the stars?" she asked him, but got no reply.

She sighed. She asked all sorts of questions, but he didn't reply. "Hey Itachi your fly is open" that certainly got his attention.

He blotted up to see that it was a lie. She started laughing. "You should have seen you face" She said as she pointed a finger at him. Her giggle fit stopped once she felt him pull her hand.

She shot towards him and her face was inched away from his. "You shouldn't be so mean Miyuki" he said calmly as he looked into her green eyes.

They sat there for a second. He started moving closer to her. "What's he doing?" she questioned herself. "Itachi what are you…?" she said. "You said you wanted your first kiss to be under the stars" he reminded her.

"But this wouldn't be my first kiss" she told him. "I know, but at least you would have a kiss under the stars" he said as he leaned in closer. She couldn't help but also lean closer and soon enough they kissed.

She wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed it. She didn't care that it was Itachi who was kissing her. They pulled away only to looked into each other's eyes.

There stood Mikoto in Sasuke doorway. Seeing Runo on top of Sasuke. "Sorry to bother you two, I just wanted to ask if you wanted something to drink or eat?" she asked.

"No thanks we're good for now" Sasuke replied. "Okay" she was about to close the door but looked back in for a second. She smiled.

"I do want grandchildren, but remember to wait for after the wedding first, ne" she closed the door.

Runo's face was redder than it has ever been before. She looked at Sasuke and saw that he wasn't at all that fazed at what his mother said. He chuckled.

She wanted to hide somewhere and never come out she felt so embarrassed. She pressed her face against his chest so he couldn't look at her. "It's not funny" she told him.

"Yes it is" he grinned. "Now stop hiding your face, you look like an idiot" "I don't care, but I'm not looking at you, I'm way to embarrassed, I can't believe your mom just said that I'm only fifteen does she really think I'll…I can't even say it" she said.

He chuckled once more. She looked at him. "I said it's not funny" She practically yelled. Her blush had subsided. "Don't get angry besides you have to admit it was funny to think we aren't even together and my mom said that" he told her.

"Maybe it's funny for you since you weren't the one that felt embarrassed, think about it I look like a wild girlfriend in this position" she said.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing, something Sasuke doesn't do. Runo just stared at him. "Sasuke do you have a fever?" she questioned as she felt his forehead.

This action made him stop laughing to look at Runo. She quickly retracted her hand. "Well it's about to time I leave now" she said and tried really hard to get out of his grip. "Sasuke can you please let go of me?" she asked him.

He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "Could you repeat that?" he wanted to make sure she actually said that. "Sasuke can you please let go of me?" she repeated her question.

"You do realize you just said my name, twice?" he asked, he was sure she accidently said his name. "I know" she said. He stared again. "I figured you're more than a jerk"

He was speechless. What was this girl doing to him. He didn't know why, but it looked like she was leaning closer to him. Yup he wasn't mistaken she was actually leaning closer to him, it was a fact.

They're lips were just about to touch when she stopped. He felt her breath on his skin. Runo didn't know what she was doing. She was actually thinking of kissing the Uchiha of kissing Sasuke.

For some reason it didn't sound that bad. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to just give him a kiss" she thought. He closed the gap and kissed her. His head started falling to the pillow and she didn't want their lips to part just yet so she leaned in closer.

There they were, on Sasuke's bed, making out…the thing she thought she would never do with the Uchiha, with Sasuke.

Suddenly his door opened. "MY EYES I'M BLIND!" That voice was….Miyuki. Runo pulled away from Sasuke and looked to see her standing there.

She quickly got out of Sasuke's grip and started for the door. "Well not that this wasn't fun, but we should get going" Runo said and pulled Miyuki with her out the door.

"Did she really just kiss me?" he thought. "But she kissed me last time too. No this kiss wasn't like last time, it felt all too…different" He looked at the ceiling.

"What exactly does this mean?" he asked himself as his fisted his shirt where his heart is.

**Well what do you think, I tried very hard to make this go right, but I do realize that Sasuke and Itachi are completely out of character, they are going to be for most of this story.**

**Please review this story and tell me what you thought, I'd really like to know, and don't worry it's still a while before this story is going to come to an end!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another chapter…**

**Dark Akuma Hunter: Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you are a dedicated reader! This chapter is dedicated to you because you have read every chapter so far and stayed with the story so far, Thanks you so much!**

**Pinaychik13: Thanks for the review!**

**RIO UNDIES: Thanks so much I really appreciate it! May you never die! You're AWESOME too!**

**Chapter 7_Deny…**

Runo didn't know what came over her, she had no idea, maybe it was because she was never so close to a boy before…or something else. She gave a sigh.

Her life was getting out of place. Miyuki came banging on her door again. "Runo open up!" she called. Runo just ignored her.

"Runo I want to know what was going on was the Uchiha taking advantage of you, do you want me to go beat him up?" Miyuki questioned. Runo had no choice but to get up and unlock her door which she locked herself into to avoid Miyuki in the first place…which doesn't seem to be working.

"Finally!" Miyuki said as she barged into Runo's room. She turned to face her and stood with her hands in her hips. "Now tell me what happened?" she ordered. "It was nothing" Runo told her. "Yeah you said that all the way home, but that totally didn't look like nothing to me" she said.

"Well it was nothing, no can you please go to sleep its 1 am and I'm tired" she lied. "I don't care that it's 1 am" she cried. Runo sighed; she knew Miyuki was going to be persistent. "Look Sasuke didn't do anything it was all an accident…I tripped and he helped me and somehow we kissed in the process, that's all" Runo lied through her teeth.

"You tripped?" she asked as if she didn't believe her. Runo nodded. "Please just believe me" Runo thought. "Fine, if that's what you say" she said as she walked out the room. What Runo didn't know was that Miyuki didn't believe a word she said.

Runo gave a sigh of relief and closed her door. She stood there for a moment. "It was basically an accident right? I was just caught up in the moment because I have never been so close to a boy right?...right?" she couldn't believe her own thoughts even though she tried.

Miyuki wasn't going to take it. She knew Runo was hiding something and it irked her to know that Runo didn't want to tell her. Runo told Miyuki everything, why not know?

She entered her room and picked up her cell and dialled THE number. Ring…ring….ring "Hello?" the speaker didn't sound very happy. "Hi Sasuke now can you please tell me what happened today?" she came to the point.

"Miyuki?" he asked. "Duh who else would it be" she said. Other than fan girls, of course. "Now please tell me what happened today with you and Runo and why she is calling you Sasuke instead of Uchiha she hated you and now I'm not so sure and she won't tell me anything and it's bother me cause she always tells me everything" Miyuki said in one breath.

Sasuke looked at the clock on his bedside table. "Miyuki it's 1 am, can't you go back to sleep and call me when I'm not half asleep" he told her.

"Listen, it's bugging me and I can't get to sleep now please tell me" she begged. There was silence for a moment. "I'm not sure myself" he answered. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It just happened, it wasn't actually planned I was just pulling her strings to annoy her and then my mom came in and she was embarrassed and then it just happen" he explained.

"W-Who made the first move?" she wanted to know. "It doesn't matter" he said. "So she didn't trip? It wasn't an accident that you kissed each other?" she questioned. "No, where did you…did she tell you that?" he asked as he realized.

"Sorta, but don't take it personally she probably just wanted to get rid of me cause I was bugging her about it" she quickly said she didn't want Sasuke mad at Runo even though it wouldn't make sense if he were to be mad at her, it's not like all this is real.

"Oh, I see" he murmured. Oh she did it know, he's probably going to ask Runo about it next time. "Well thanks for telling me and sorry for calling at this time" she said. "Hn" was his reply and then he hung up.

"I'm such an idiot" she said to herself as she lowered her cell from her ear.

The next morning Itachi could clearly see something was bugging his little brother. He didn't want and earful so he decided not to ask, but then again he didn't want his brother to mope around all day.

He sat down at the table for breakfast and looked at his brother who was the only one there. "So what's bothering you?" he came out and asked. "Nothing" Sasuke said clearly irritated. "It can't possibly be about Runo, could it?" he asked as he watched his brother.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I said it was nothing" he replied. Sasuke stood up from the table, he clearly lost his appetite. "Why don't you go talk it out with her and you could still have a chance to win the challenge" Itachi told him.

Sasuke walked out the room without another word and not much later Itachi heard the front door being slammed closed.

Runo didn't want to get up, but she couldn't sit in her room all day. She got out of bed and took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. "There all done" she said to herself.

She walked downstairs and saw Miyuki's parents. "Oh good morning" she greeted with a bow. "Morning dear" Miyuki's mom said with a smile. Her husband was sitting at the table with a newspaper.

"I'm going out for a while" Runo told them. "Sure" she smiled. Runo left the house and started walking. She didn't really have a specific place she wanted to go she just wanted to clear her head and take a walk.

"I wonder what Sasuke thought about yesterday, I hope he doesn't take it too seriously or maybe he thinks he's won me over and I'm head-over-heels in love with him now, but am I?" she was confused and didn't know answers to her questions.

"Maybe I should just ignore him for a while, that's it I'll ignore him and soon enough he'll forget about it" she thought.

"Hey there" a males voice rang in her ears. She looked up to see Kiba. "Hi Kiba how's it going?" she managed to say. To be truthful of all the boys in her class she had a liking to Kiba, he was sweet, but people hardly saw that since they take him for the wild type.

"It's going great, my grandpa finally got the pet shop fixed up after the animals got lose" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Has he found out that it was you?" she wanted to know.

"Luckily no, but I did my share and helped him and I'm also going to start working there part-time" he explained. "A dog-lover with a conscience, I like it" she smiled. "Hey, you want to get something to drink?" he offered.

"Sure" she said and they walked off. "So what's bothering you?" he asked glancing at her. "It's nothing really, I just…I sorta did something and now I don't know how to fix it" I explained even though he didn't quite understand.

"Are you pregnant?" he dead-panned. "What! NO!" she shrieked. "Then it's nothing much to worry about, you'll be able to figure it out" he told her with a grin. "I suppose, but I have no idea how" she said.

"Maybe I can help" he suggested. "Well you are a guy, so I'm not sure" he eyed her when she said that. "I kissed a boy that I was totally sure I don't like at all because of a lot of reasons and now I don't know if it is because I like him or if it was because it was the first time I was held by a boy that it was just a spur of the moment thing, you know" she explained looking forward the whole time.

She thought if she looked at Kiba she'd lose the nerve to tell him. "I see, so you're unsure about your feelings" he stated. "Yeah, that's it" she sighed.

"Well, I don't think someone like you would just take advantage of the moment and kiss the guy, but it could be, I guess it depends on how you really feel. If you talk to him about it, maybe you'd figure it out" he suggested.

"I guess, thanks Kiba, you're pretty good with giving advice" she smiled. "Anytime" he grinned. They walked into a coffee shop and took a seat.

The waiter came took their order and left. They looked at each other from across the table. "So who is this guy you kissed anyway?" he wanted to know. "Oh please don't ask I still can't believe it was him" she stated.

Just as she was talking about him, he walked into the shop. She gasped and quickly ducked under the table. "Runo?" Kiba asked. "Could you get our drinks and we could take a walk somewhere or something?" she quickly asked.

She didn't want Sasuke to see her now, he might want to talk to her about last night and she didn't want to, not now, she was still too confused.

"Sure, I don't mind" Kiba said still wondering why she was hiding. He turned to look and saw no one he knew accept Sasuke…

"…Sasuke…?" he murmured. Runo quickly slipped out of the shop and waited for Kiba.

He came out a few minutes later. He handed her, her drink. "Thanks Kiba" she smiled. "Could we get out of here, we could go to the park or something" "Why don't you go talk to him" Kiba looked at her.

"What?" she questioned. "I figure that your hiding from Sasuke, so why don't you go talk to him about it like I said, tell him what's on your mind, he isn't that bad of a guy, I'm sure he'll understand" Kiba told her.

She stared at him. "You really think I should?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, then I guess I will" she tried to sound brave. He grinned. "I'll see you around Kiba and thank you for today" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off.

He had a slight red tint on his cheeks and grinned as he watched her go into the coffee shop.

Runo was a bit nervous, but she was going to get through it. She spotted Sasuke and walked over to him. "Hi there, mind if I sit with you?" she asked with a smile. "Hn" was his reply.

She sat down and looked at him. He was looking out the window. He also looked pissed at something. "Is something wrong?" she had to ask. "Just curious, do you kiss all the guys you know?" he asked, he was being pretty mean.

"What?" she was confused. She suddenly remembered she gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek. "Are you talking about Kiba?" "Who else?" he muttered. "I just thanked him, he's a very good friend and probably the only boy I liked since I started living with Miyuki" Runo admitted.

"Oh really, then why don't you go walk with him some more, I'm sure he won't mind" he said. He was really being an ass today, really. "Listen Sasuke, no, Uchiha I don't have time for your attitude right know. If you didn't want to talk you should have just said so" she told him.

She didn't even care about her drink; she left it on the table along with Sasuke. She was angry. How can he be such a jerk especially since he proved her wrong last night and know he's just like she thought he was.

A jerk… She sighed. Kiba's advice probably would have worked, but Sasuke didn't even ask about it. "He probably doesn't care to him it was just another kiss just like all the other girls" she said to no one.

"Does it matter to you?" "I don't know, it probably did especially since it was my first real kiss and everything…wait a minute?" Runo turned around to see Sasuke. She immediately turned red of embarrassment as she realized what she just blurted out.

She just stood there and stared at him, still red in the face. "Why are you here?" she finally asked and managed to sound angry. "Because…" he said. "Because, that's your special reason for acting like a jerk and then coming here?" she didn't really ask.

"You probably have better things to do so just go away Uchiha" She started walking away. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Runo stopped in her tracks. "Did Sasuke just apologize?" she thought. She knew for a fact he never apologized to anyone for anything.

She turned to look at him. He was hiding his face with his hair, whether he was embarrassed or whatever, she couldn't see.

Runo walked over to him, she stepped closer till she stood right in front of him. "It's okay, Sasuke" she said. He looked at her as she smiled up at him. "She truly has a cute smile" he thought.

"So are we going for a walk?" she asked. "Sure" was all he could say. "Well then come on" she said as she pulled his hand to make him start walking. "Is something bothering you?" she wanted to know.

He was silent. "You don't have to tell me" she assured him. "I just want to know to see if I can help make you feel better, so you can be yourself again"

"I thought you hated me, so why want to help me be myself?" he wanted to know. "Well to be honest you're not all that bad, I just had you slightly figured out wrong or it could just be that you've grown on me" she smiled.

He glanced at her. "Why don't we sit down for a sec" he suggested. "Oh, okay" she said. They found a bench nearby and sat down. "You know this reminds me of the day you bought me ice-cream" she told him smiling.

There was silence for a moment. There was a soft breeze, it was a beautiful day. "Why did you tell Miyuki it was an accident?" he wanted to know. Runo knew what he meant. "She told you that, huh?" she said.

"I didn't know what to think of my actions" "Have you finally figured them out?" he asked. She nodded. "Let me guess you've finally fallen for me and I win our challenge"

She was speechless. To some degree she knew he was going to say something like this, she just hoped that he wouldn't because she knew she would lose her nerve and it would anger her.

"You are so far from wrong Sasuke" she told him. I guess being in denial is for the best…for now. "Then what is it?" he questioned. "Well you said I had to try making you fall for me and that's what I did" she stated bluntly.

"So you made out with me, on my bed, because of our bet?" he asked. Runo was sure her face was heating up, but she suppressed it just as easily as it came with his every word about yesterday.

"Y-Yeah" she said glancing at him. He smirked. "I guess it's fair" Hold the phone…Sasuke doesn't mind that I, Runo literally made out with him…on his bed.

He looked at Runo sitting next to him. "But don't think that only you could get away with playing like that, remember two can play that game" he told her with a grin. "I-I won't do it ever again, so don't you DARE lay a finger or your mouth on me, understand!" she practically ordered.

She huffed and stood up. She walked away fuming, leaving Sasuke on the bench. He smirked when he thought of Runo and her weirdness. He stood up. "Well then I better go…before I get attacked by crazed fan girls" he thought.

**Please tell me what you thought, it first played out differently but then I changed the ending otherwise the story probably would have ended sooner and not much of the actual plot would then be in the story. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, it would be OH SO MUCH appreciated!**

**If you have questions feel free to ask. **

**Chi-Chan…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with chapter number 8… please enjoy!**

**Dark Akuma Hunter: I don't know how much to thank you for reviewing!**

**Pinaychik13: Thanks for the review! I have the song you quoted on my cell and I think you're right, it's fitting for that chapter!**

**RIO UNDIES: Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter is longer for you!**

**To lazy to logg in: Thanks so much, I hope this chapter is better. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep on reading!**

**Chapter 8_The mall…**

Runo didn't know why, but she had a smile on her face ever since she left Sasuke on the bench earlier. She was sort of…happy, in a way they were friends.

Runo heard her cell ringing. She flipped open her cell and held it to her ear. "Hello" she sounded bubbly. "Hey Runo, me and Sakura are going shopping why don't you come with us?" she knew this shopping freak.

"I hardly see you anymore since…" Ino knew she shouldn't step over the boundary, but she's afraid she already has.

"Since my parents died, I know and I'm sorry about that. And to answer the question, I'd love to go shopping" she said cheerfully.

"WooHoo!" Ino cheered. "I'll come over to your place in a little while" Runo told her. "Okay Neko-chan" she smiled at her nickname. "Bye Ino-Pig" before she could get an earful for calling her that she hung up her cell and walked home.

Miyuki didn't know if she should be happy being here at the Uchiha's house, but she needed to talk to Sasuke about what she let slip out, he sounded a bit...angry or something about what she told him.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be home any minute" Mikoto said. "That's okay, I probably should have called first" she told her. Mikoto smiled. "Not at all you're welcome any time dear"

They both heard the front door open and close. "I'm sure that's him right now" she said. "Sasuke is that you, you have a guest!"

Sasuke walked into the room and saw Miyuki. "Well then, I'll leave you to it" Mikoto then left the room. "If you want to talk to Itachi, he's probably upstairs" he pointed out. "Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something" she admitted.

"About what?" he wanted to know. "Well, I was wondering if you talked to Runo about her little white lie that she told me yesterday?" she asked him. He nodded. "So did you guys kiss and make-up because if you didn't I'm going have a heart attack and I'll never get revenge on Itachi"

It came to a question which ended in a dramatic scene. "Calm down Miyuki, everything's fine I talk to her and she told me why she lied to you" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "And why did she lie?" she waited eagerly for his answer.

"You were right, it was because she wanted to get you off her back" To say she wasn't affected would be a lie, her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Sasuke chuckled. Miyuki suddenly knew that he just made a fool of her, that he was the one lying right now.

She balled her fist and waved it in the air. "Damn Uchiha-Brat" she muttered. He glared at her. "Well then since everything is alright and I don't have any debt, I shall be off" she said.

"You didn't want to go visit my brother, I'm sure he's in his room" Sasuke told her. "As tempting as that sounds…No" she dead-panned. "I'll see myself out" she left the Uchiha house after a last glance.

Naruto was bored out of his mind, as usual so he dialled his friend's number. "Hey teme, wanna go out and get some ramen or something?" he asked.

"Sure, where are you?" he wanted to know. "I'm at home right now, why? You're not picking me up with that car of yours are you?" he questioned. "Just shut up and be happy that I'm coming okay" Sasuke hung up the cell.

"I wonder what his problem is, I mean he sounds a bit...I don't know what he always sounds like that. Oh great I probably asked him out on the day he has PMS!" Naruto moaned.

Itachi heard his brother leave the house. "Well at least it's quiet again, maybe I can get some sleep now" he thought. He was up all night thinking about what happened with Miyuki and he tried to come up with a conclusion as to why he decided to kiss her that night on their date.

He just couldn't sleep. His sweet slumber was interrupted with another bang on the front door. "Why can't these people just go away!" he thought.

Mikoto opened the front door and did not expect to see _her_ standing in the doorway. "Where's Sasuke" the red-head asked. Mikoto Uchiha absolutely did not like this girl and she didn't even try to be nice to her either cause she never showed respect for her or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't know Karin, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Mikoto stated. Karin glared at the woman. "I just want to see Sasuke" Karin told her. "Sorry if this is going to break your heart, but Sasuke already has a girlfriend which he is extremely happy with so you can leave" Mikoto didn't feel for the girl if she was going to be sad about it.

"Who is this boyfriend stealer?" Karin questioned, she was furious. "Listen here _Karin_" Mikoto said her name with such disgust. "My son does not want anything to do with you so don't ever come to our home again or even come near Sasuke or Runo, do I make myself clear" It wasn't a question.

Mikoto never took a liking to Karin, she just wanted to be with Sasuke because they had money and Sasuke was very popular at school.

With that as her last words she slammed the door in her face.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and were on their way to the mall. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, he saw something was different about him, he seemed sorta…happy, if that was possible.

"So how's it going with that bet of yours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. "Sometimes I ask myself why I even told you"

"That's mean teme" Naruto complained. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply.

It wasn't much longer until they reached the mall. "Finally we can go eat ramen!" Naruto cheered. "No…" Sasuke said. "What!" he shrieked. "We are not eating ramen again dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Teme, you're so cruel" Naruto said dramatically.

Runo made her way to Ino's house only to be jumped once the door opened. "Runo!" Ino yelled. Runo's butt was certainly going to feel that tomorrow. "Hey Ino" Runo greeted. Ino stood and helped up her friend.

"Hi Runo" Sakura greeted from the doorway. "Hello Sakura" Runo smiled. "Are only the three of us going shopping?"

"Sadly yes, Hinata can't come and neither can Tenten" Ino said. "Don't worry pig, we can invite them another time, when we go shopping again" Sakura assured her. "I guess you're right forehead, I just wished that they could be here now, while Runo is here" Ino told her.

"I'll come next time too, I promise I will, now let's get going" Runo grinned. "We have shopping to do" They stalked off to Ino's car. "Shotgun!" Runo shouted cheerily.

"You always win at that" Sakura pouted. "That's because I insist on walking ahead which leads me to see the car first" she explained to her. Sakura smirked. "Now I know how to get shotgun next time"

They climbed into Ino's fancy car and rode their way to the mall. I while later they were walking into the big mall. "Okay girls, where do we shop first?" Ino asked. "How about we get something to drink first, knowing you it's going to be a long shopping trip" Sakura suggested.

"I second that" Runo raised her hand glancing at Ino. "Okay fine" Ino pouted.

"Teme!" All three of them knew that voice. They looked ahead and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba standing in the middle of the mall and some people were staring. "Figures" Runo muttered.

When Kiba spotted Runo he flashed her a smile. "Looks like someone likes you" Ino said poking Runo's side. "Don't be silly, we just get along" she told her even though she was sure her cheeks heated up.

They walked over to them even though they still went unnoticed except for Kiba. "Hey guys" Ino greeted. "Hey" Sakura grinned. Before Runo could greet everyone Kiba walked up to her and gave her a hug.

It was totally unexpected, but she didn't mind though, they were friends so she hugged him back. After letting go he looked at her. "Hey Runo" he grinned. "Hi there Kiba" Runo smiled, one of those rare smiles. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke clenched his fists. "Anyway hi" Naruto greeted. Sasuke didn't utter a word. "Hi" Runo greeted them. "Okay now moving on with the greetings, what are you guys doing here?" Ino asked.

"We were going to eat ramen, but Sasuke is being a spoiled sport" Naruto piped up. "Why don't you just go eat ramen Naruto?" Sakura questioned. "Easy, he wants one of us to pay for it" Kiba answered her.

"You guys are unfair" Naruto stated. Runo giggled as she saw him pout. "Since we are all here why don't we go do some shopping together?" Ino said more than asked. "Well it's been nice being here, but the ramen is calling me" Naruto made a quick escaped.

"I think I'm going with Na-" Shikamaru was cut off. "Oh no, you don't you are going to help me find the perfect place to shop" Ino told him. He sighed. "What a drag" Ino pulled him with her. "See you guys in about three hours back here" Ino smiled.

Kiba thought he might as well make Runo and Sasuke walk together. He turned to Sakura. "Why don't we go walk around, we could get a drink or something" Kiba offered. Sakura almost couldn't believe her ears.

Her cheeks turned the colour of her hair. "O-Okay" she stuttered. "See yah later" He called to Runo. Sakura looked at Runo as for assurance. Runo nodded with a smile. Runo knew that Sakura had a crush on Kiba ever since she gave up on being Sasuke's fan girl. She smiled and walked off with Kiba.

Just then did Runo realize she was paired up with Sasuke, not that she minded. She walked over to him. "So what are we doing, I doubt you'd want to go shopping and honestly I'm not that much of a shopper so…?" She waited for him to answer.

He didn't reply. "Earth to Sasuke" she waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and met her eyes with his. "Stop that" he wasn't rude, he said it in a low tone.

They just stood there looking at each other while he held her wrist before he let go and turned around. Runo stared at his back. "So where are we going?" she asked again. "Hn" he said, she sighed.

"I'm not staying here forever Sasuke" she told him. He just suddenly started walking and she followed right beside him. "So is there some place you want to go?" Runo asked him.

"Hn" he replied. "Being anti-social I see" she glanced at him. He was looking straight ahead and had no expression, but his eyes told her something was bothering him and also his fists were still clenched.

"What's biting you now Uchiha?" she questioned. He hated it when she called him by his last name. "Nothing" he said. "It's not nothing" she mimicked him. "Something's bothering you"

He was amazed that Runo could so easily see that he was bother by something even though he didn't show it. She sighed, she probably wasn't going to receive an answer. "Why did he hug you?" he suddenly asked. She knew he was talking about Kiba.

"He's my friend" She replied. "Why did you smile at him like that?" Runo glanced at Sasuke. Could he be jealous? There's no way, he doesn't like me so why would he care?

"I don't know I just smiled, I don't see the difference" I told him. "Hn" he said. There was silence for a while. They walked passed a jewellery store and something caught Runo's eye.

She walked over to the window display and looked at the pretty bracelet. "Wow!" she smiled. It was a normal silver bracelet with 4 charms, a flower, heart, musical note and a bunny. Sasuke had walked over to her and looked at the charm bracelet from over her shoulder.

"It's cute, don't you think so?" she asked him still staring in awe. "It is" he said. She glanced at him. He was standing close to her she could feel the heat radiating off him. "Sasuke really is a nice person" She thought.

"What?" he suddenly asked her, he noticed her staring. Instead of blushing and looking away like he thought she would. She blushed and smiled at him. "Nothing, so are we getting some ice-cream" she asked him as she pulled him with her away from the store.

"Ice-cream, again?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh I almost forgot we have such good memories with the chocolate ice-cream cone, don't we" she teased him. "No" he dead-panned.

She giggled. "I still think it was funny" "Yes because your hair wasn't covered in it" he said. "It wasn't that bad and I washed it for you, so the problem was solved" she grinned. He suddenly thought of the best way to tease her back.

"Don't forget your action outside the house on that same day" he told her. He got the reaction he wanted. Her cheeks turned red. He smirked. Runo glanced at him and saw that infamous smirk of his.

"Not fair" she pouted embarrassment forgotten…sort of. They walked around the mall just chatting about simple stuff. Runo laughed occasionally when he did or said something funny.

"So let me get this straight, you don't like sweets because on Halloween Itachi told you if you didn't eat all the candy you collected then a witch was going to slice your head off?" Runo laughed. "It's not funny, I didn't talk to Itachi for a long time after I found out it was a lie, I felt sick. Now I don't eat candy" he admitted.

"From the sounds of it you seem close to your brother?" She questioned. "Not really, I looked up to him when I was a kid, but he took advantage of that and lied to me, like the Halloween thing" he explained.

"I see, but I'm sure he cares about you" Runo told him. He shrugged. There was silence between them for a moment. "So I've been curious, why do you live with Miyuki?" he wanted to know.

Runo didn't answer immediately which made him looked at her. "Both my parents died in a car crash and my mom and dad didn't really have their families to rely on so in the end Miyuki's parents took me in. They were very close to my parents and Miyuki's like my best friend" I explained to him although my heart broke, I felt okay.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to her. Still curious he asked her. "When did they-?" he didn't really know how to ask, but Runo caught on. "It was 3 years ago" she told him. He didn't know how she could be alright with talking about her parents, 3 years wasn't that long time ago, so how does she cope.

As if she heard his thoughts she said. "Miyuki has always been there for me when I felt sad and I pulled through and even though her mom and dad rarely talk to me I couldn't have asked for a better family" she smiled.

How can she smile like that? He wondered. "So what are we going to do know my feet are starting to hurt and we still have some time to go?" Runo glanced at him. "We could go sit somewhere and eat" he suggested.

"I think that's a good idea and you owe me a drink after I left mine at the café" she grinned. "I didn't tell you to leave it there" he muttered. "It was your stupid brain that forgot it there" Runo lifted her already balled fist.

"What was that you said Uchiha" she glared. He smirked. "You're so easy to tease" He grabbed her hand and tugged on it gently to a small café. Runo didn't know why, but she like the feeling of him holding her hand, she felt so happy when she was near him, he just had that effect on her.

She smiled as she looked at him. Yes Sasuke Uchiha wasn't such a bad person that she made him out to be.

**PLEASE READ: I have a Bakugan story, don't know if you're familiar with the anime or not, but please read the story. If it interests you, but you're not a Bakugan fan then tell me and I'll change it to SasuSaku fic, it'll be the first…?**

**PLEASE it'll really be appreciated!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, I really hope this was an okay chapter, I paired most of them up with who I thought everyone should end up with.**

**Now I am not a fan of Karin at all and guess what I don't even really know what she looks like I've only read about her in fan fictions, but anyway the point is that I'm not going to give her a big role in the story and also it's not going to be her getting in the way of Runo and Sasuke I think it would be too cliché, but I'll let you decide if it is or not once I come to that chapter anyway, remember to review it makes me feel so happy to know that you like my story enough to leave a review.**

**So tell me what you think and if you have questions or even suggestions feel free to pm me or leave it in your review! Also if stuff seems a little too similar with the two couples please let me know, I really want to make it different! **

**Chi-Chan…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm here with chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Akatusukufreak: Thanks so much for the review and the help on Karin it's much appreciated! You wanna hug your computer/iPod and I wanna hug you for the review, thanks again!**

**Dark Akuma Hunter: Thanks, I love that you loved it!**

**Pinaychik13: That'll be awesome, just say which song it so I know! Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks for your dedication to this story I love you guys!**

**Chapter 9_Avoiding you…?**

Runo was happy this morning. After she and Sasuke finished up at the café, he took her home. She hadn't even talked to Ino or Sakura about how their time went.

She quickly got ready for school and went to wake up Miyuki and to Runo's big surprise she was already up.

"Miyuki..?" she questioned as she stared at her. She seemed pissed at something or rather someone. …Itachi…?

"Morning Runo" Miyuki said. "Why are you up so early?" Runo wanted to know. Miyuki started tying her sneakers. "Well Itachi's been avoiding me since our date. He doesn't pick up my phone calls or return them and when I went to his house his mom said he was out. I smell a weasel" she explained.

She started laughing. Miyuki looked up at me. "Did you finally crack?" she asked. "It's just I can't believe you're angry cause Itachi's ignoring you. I mean last year you would have begged him to just leave you alone and now you want him to be around" Runo pointed out to her.

Miyuki's cheeks turned red. She stood up and walked passed Runo. "It's not that" Miyuki said. Runo followed close behind. "Then what is it, are you worried about him?" Runo teased.

They both left the house and were on their way to the institute of hell…school. "Look I just…something happened and he's been avoiding me and I want to know why" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Something happened?" Runo raised an eyebrow. "At the date?" "Yeah, there was a…kiss" Miyuki whispered. "WHAT!" Runo shrieked. "How the hell did that happen?" Runo could not understand this at all.

This is Miyuki, she hates Itachi…so what is going on? "It's not that big a deal besides you kissed Sasuke too" Miyuki pointed out. Runo's cheeks immediately turned red. "But we're not talking about me and Sasuke" We didn't speak again.

Miyuki was deep in thought, Runo could see that.

Sasuke had a great morning…no seriously he woke up happy…it's hard to believe…Sasuke Uchiha woke up with a happy feeling and the only person who had the ability to do so was Runo.

How the hell did the girl do it? Just as Sasuke was ready to walk out the door Itachi stopped him. Sasuke turned to look at his brother. "Hey I'm not coming to school today, so if Miyuki asks just tell her I'm sick or something" Itachi told him.

"And why would I do that?" he asked him. "Because I still have footage of you and Runo" Itachi said, he wasn't kidding, he would show that to the whole school. "Fine" Sasuke gave one loud sigh as he walked out the door.

Let's just say Miyuki was not too happy to see that Itachi wasn't at school today. "That bastard, he is avoiding me" she mumbled to herself.

I wonder why he is avoiding me, did I do something to upset him, but then again why would I care? Do I like him? Is it the same as middle school? Does he even remember middle school?

Miyuki gave a sigh, she was confused and didn't know what to do. She wanted so bad to know why he was avoiding her, but then she also didn't want to know… Itachi was confusing her, he competes with her in kinder garden he ignores her and is a total jackass in middle school.

And in high school he teases her, what the hell is going on with her. _Does he even know who I am anymore?_

_I'm gonna get to the bottom of this with help from my special squad!_

When Sasuke walked into class this morning Runo actually smiled at him. "Morning Sasuke" He sat down next to her. "Hn" was his reply. "I'm going to be very nice and pretend you said morning as well" she kept up her smile.

She was in a good mood she didn't want anti-social Sasuke to ruin her good morning. Accept when her mind drifted to Miyuki her morning was a little ruined. "Hey is Itachi at school today?" Runo asked him.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well…Miyuki says he's avoiding her and from what she's told me it seems to be the case, but I just can't see the cool and calm Itachi avoiding anything, so I was wonder if it's true?" she explained to him.

He was silent for a minute. "I'm not sure, but now that you mention it I think you might be right. He told me this morning to tell Miyuki he's sick, but he doesn't look sick to me, so he's lying, but why would he?" Sasuke wondered.

"So he is avoiding her, the only question is why?" Runo echoed. "We can try and figure out when school gets out. I think it might be because of the bet" Sasuke said.

"Why do you think it's got something to do with the bet?" she asked. Just then the teacher stepped in. "Morning class now can any of you tell me…." he went on.

"We'll talk about it later, meet me after in front of the school when the last bell goes" Sasuke whispered in which she gave a nod.

Itachi sat at his desk and wasn't at all busy with his work or even sick for that matter, he was just staring into space something Itachi Uchiha doesn't do.

What is wrong with me, why am I avoiding Miyuki? Could it be because I…?

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know what he was going to say and if it's real or not, wait patiently for the next exciting chapter. Review please it gives me more inspiration!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hey, it's a wonderful day to read a chapter of my story, hehe! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Prepare to amazed by drama…**

**Pinaychik13: Thanks so much for your review!**

**Akatusukifreak: Aww I'm so happy that you lurv it some much! Zero Kiryuu, you have a great mind! XD**

**MarshmallowNinjaOfDOOM: Thanks so much as to going so far and reviewing every chapter, you are the greatest! You are EPIC! LOL!**

**Chapter 10_Miyuki's truth…**

Sasuke gave yet another sigh when Runo still hasn't showed up. The worst thing happened next…Naruto walked by.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto said loudly, as usual. "What do you want now dobe?" Sasuke asked. "You waiting for someone?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn" Naruto gave a sigh. "I guess you will never learn the manner of speech used for a proper conversation" in return Naruto received a glare. He held up his hands in defence. "I'm just saying, don't get all mean Sasuke on me"

"Mean Sasuke, really, you should hear yourself you sound like an idiot" Sasuke told him. "Yeah, well at least I don't look like one" Naruto glared back at Sasuke.

These two could not always get along they fight like all time rivals. "The point about mean Sasuke is that you've changed" Naruto added. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ever since you made a bet with Itachi and Runo you've been acting differently especially around Runo…Do you like her?" Naruto dared to ask. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest.

"You mean like you like Hinata, then no, I don't" he replied. Naruto turned a little pink at the mention of Hinata. "Are you friends with her then?" "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's just you guys are acting like friends, I saw you two sitting in the café after I left the ramen shop, you guys were having fun laughing, you even cracked a smile, I can't help, but think that you might have become friends" Naruto explained.

Sasuke was silent, he didn't know what to say, but he wasn't going to lose this challenge so lying it is. "No Naruto I do not consider me and Runo friends, I'm just hanging out with her because of Itachi's challenge, she means nothing to me" he said.

Naruto was somewhat shocked, he really thought he had Runo were friends they seemed so happy around each other, but what caught Naruto's attention away from his thoughts was the girl standing behind Sasuke.

Her face, her expression it seemed so sad. _She must have thought the same I did…_ Sasuke noticed Naruto's attention wasn't with him and as he turned around he got the surprise of his life to see Runo standing behind him with an unreadable expression.

_Did she hear what I told him? _Runo struggled to put up her best smile. "Hi Sasuke, sorry for making you wait" she said. This surprised Naruto, that she would just act as if she hadn't heard a single word Sasuke had said.

"Hn" was all Sasuke could say at the moment. "I guess I'll see you later" Naruto said as he started walking away.

It was silent when Sasuke and Runo started walking towards his house. Runo was sort of broken inside, she actually felt like she became friends with Sasuke, but she should have known better.

They will never be friends, it's just a bet, that's the only reason he's really around her, it's not friendship he just tolerates her because he wants to win the bet.

Suddenly the whole bet idea was something Runo wished she had never agreed to, it's a waste…

"Why so quiet?" Sasuke voice broke through her thoughts. "Why do you feel the need to talk?" she retorted. Hopefully she didn't sound too angry or sad when she said that, but it was strange, Sasuke never spoke to her first.

"I thought you wanted to resume our conversation from earlier in class" he said.

"_**Anyway why do you think it's got something to do with the bet?" she asked. Just then the teacher stepped in. "Morning class now can any of you tell me…." he went on. **_

"_**We'll talk about it later, meet me after in front of the school when the last bell goes" Sasuke whispered in which she gave a nod.**_

"Oh, so what do you think?" she asked. "I think that maybe he's getting attached" he replied. Runo glanced at Sasuke who walked beside her. "You mean like…friends?" she questioned.

"Who knows, but I think he's trying to pull back a bit so that he won't lose the bet" Sasuke exclaimed. Runo suddenly had a frown on her face. "Miyuki was right, you Uchiha's are all the same" it sounded more like she snapped at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked as he half-glared at her. "Let's just drop it I don't want to start this" Runo told him. "You've already started it by opening your big mouth" Sasuke retorted.

Runo stopped to glare at Sasuke. He stopped to look at her. _I have to opportunity to talk my mind, to say what I want to say. To be mean to yell at him, to tell him how he hurt me by saying I wasn't his friend that I didn't mean a thing to him, this is my chance, but I…_

"Just drop it, we're not going on with this we came to talk to Itachi and that's it" Runo told him as she started walking again.

Itachi was not happy to see his brother and Runo standing in his room. "What do you want?" he asked. "Don't be rude Itachi, you know exactly what I want, I want the truth" Sasuke couldn't believe how she just talked to Itachi.

"Oh Runo, I don't want to be rude, but you give me no choice. I don't want to talk to you" he stated. "But you have to tell me the truth, I know for a fact you remember middle school yet you lie about it" Runo exclaimed.

Itachi gave a sigh. "I remember" was his answer. "Do you enjoy toying with Miyuki's feelings like this" She said more than asked. Sasuke looked at Runo, she looked furious, but what is she talking about.

What does she mean middle school and what about Miyuki's feelings? Itachi was silent, he didn't know what to say. "I understand why Miyuki declared war, but it still confuses me because in the end you find it as a joke, you probably laugh about it and think it's silly when you don't understand the real truth behind it at all"

Runo almost had tears in her eyes. "Then explain it to me" Itachi said. "She declared war because she thought if she hated you enough then the pain would go away, but it didn't and because of this bet she can finally get closer to you.

She's happy to even spend a little time with you even though it means nothing to you, so listen clearly Uchiha if you don't intend on returning Miyuki's feelings then stop toying with her emotions. I don't know why you kissed her, if you thought you were doing her a favour, but that was going too far, you're going to break her again because you think this is all a game, you think her feelings are a game"

Itachi and Sasuke stared at her. There was silence for a moment. "I don't think her feelings are a game Runo, but I'm not good for someone like Miyuki, she's kind and caring those are qualities I don't have, we are completely different people I would just make her unhappy in the end" Itachi told her.

For once in Sasuke life he saw his brother cared for someone. That's a good explanation, isn't it? "You're an idiot" Runo told him. What does she mean he's an idiot?

"You haven't even given the relationship a chance how do you know it's going to end up in ruins and besides if you love someone, you love every bit about them even if he's a complete jerk" Runo said.

Itachi was for once shocked, a girl even younger than his brother was right. He didn't even think passed the bad things…

"You Uchiha's are all the same, you don't even want to give friendship a chance all you care about is winning the bets, I don't even see why I even bothered to try and be friends with someone who just wants to win"

At Runo's words Sasuke flinched. He knew she was talking about him. "Well this days drama is too much for me, I'm going home" Runo told them. Before she walked out the door she looked at Itachi.

"Don't avoid her and in time you can choose it's either her or the bet, but I'll be there to beat you to a pulp if you hurt her" She walked out the door and was on her way out.

She was all too happy to get out of that house and even happier to see Kiba walking by. "Kiba" she smiled. She needed someone to light up her day.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" he asked as he stopped in front of her with his hands in his pockets. "Pretty good I guess. So how did your walk with Sakura go at the mall?" she wanted to know.

"It was fun, she's actually pretty cool when you get to know her" he grinned. "Yeah, she's a great friend" she smiled.

"I should probably get going otherwise I'm going to be late for our date" he voiced. "WHAT! You already have a date with Sakura?" she questioned. She was surprised but at the same moment happy for her friend.

A streak of pink tinted his face as he scratched his cheek with his finger. "I guess, so I'll see yah around Runo" he said as he walked off with a wave.

Sakura was so lucky. _I wish I could find someone who would take me on dates and hold me in his arms and kiss me. _Suddenly an image of Sasuke popped into her head.

She gasped. What am I thinking about him for? That jerk, he doesn't even consider us friends.

Just as she was about to walk away someone grabbed her hands. "WHAAA, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SASUKE HELP ME!" It took a moment before she realized that she called out to him.

"Wait that's not right, what the hell am I calling that jerk for, I could call for Itachi he's probably stronger and more understanding even though he's a complete jerk too" she said to herself.

"Are you actually talking to yourself after you just yelled that someone was kidnapping you, you are an airhead" She turned only to look into perfect onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" she questioned. She saw that he was the one who took a hold of her hand. "Oh it's just you" she dead-panned. She suddenly turned red when she realized that she called on him when she thought she was being kidnapped.

Her whole face looked like a tomato. Sasuke smirked. "Itachi may be stronger, but you still called for me" he teased her. "You were the closest person around" she huffed. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm going home" she told him as she turned to walk away. "Do you like Kiba?" he asked and it was enough to make her stop in her tracks. "Why would you care even if I did?" she asked.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her. She turned around to face him with a glare. "I don't like Kiba that way he's my friend unlike some people" he wasn't shocked with her words, he knew she was angry at him.

"Besides why would you care anyway didn't you say I didn't mean anything to you. Maybe I should have called for Itachi instead after all you probably wouldn't have cared if I was being kidnapped" she told him.

"You always make me the bad guy" he exclaimed. "Then what am I supposed to do change your words so they fit to something I want to hear?" I asked him.

"You said we weren't friends, you said I didn't mean anything to you…how am I supposed to act like you never said it" she yelled.

She was sad, he had hurt her feelings. She felt like crying the tears were already in the corner of her eyes. What she didn't expect was for Sasuke to walk over to her and pull her closer into a hug.

She nearly gasped at his action. "I'm sorry Runo. I do consider us friends I just have a hard time telling my feelings to someone it's something I've never been good at. I care about you Runo I would risk my life for you" Sasuke stopped at his last words.

_Risk my life for her, why would I do something like that? She's a good friend, but do I like her more than that?_

Runo was so happy she couldn't help, but hug him back. He was being honest with his feelings.

What Sasuke wasn't expecting was for Karin to show up at that moment and she didn't look happy.

"SASUKE!" she squealed and she came running towards Runo and Sasuke. She stopped when she saw them pull away from the hug. "Sasuke, who's that?" Runo whispered. "Fan girl" was his reply.

Karin walked closer. "Sasuke, what are you doing with this tramp?" Karin asked as she stared at Runo with disgust. "Really that's getting old, why don't you try something new" Runo bit back.

Sasuke looked at Runo. _What is she doing? _ "Look you might be Sasuke's girlfriend, but not for long because he loves me" she retorted. Runo started laughing. They both stared at her.

"Look I don't know what you find so funny and truly I don't care, but I want you to give me Sasuke" Karin told her. Runo stopped laughing and glared at Karin. She was silent. "Sorry, whoever you are, but Sasuke is mine and I won't let anyone take him away from me" Runo told her with determination flaring.

Sasuke's cheeks almost turned pink. "I'll give you anything for him" Karin said as she clenched her fists. "Sasuke is not a possession he can choose who wants to be with and he chose me and I'll be by his side always until the day comes that he doesn't want me there anymore, got that" Runo stated.

"He will be mine" Karin declared as she walked off. Sasuke shook his head. "I've never like Karin, but she's always had a crush on me, she doesn't even go to our school, I pity her" Sasuke said.

Runo giggled. "Me too and by the way I meant what I said, I'll stay by your side you are my best friend from now on" Sasuke stared at her. She just smiled at him.

_What is this feeling in my chest?_

**Well this chapter took a turn for the worst, I don't even know if it's fitting, but I guess you'll be the judge of that! Hoped you liked it even though I doubt you expected the drastic change, but now Miyuki's childhood secret is out, she was in love with Itachi and she still is… how will this story fair now?**

**Chi-Chan…**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is chapter 11, enjoy!**

**Akatusukifreak: I'm soooo very happy that you love this! Thanks for reading!**

**Dark Akuma Hunter: Thanks for your review and reading! I agree Karin is a piece of work *sigh***

**Pinaychik13: Hahahaha, I like that 'Sasu-cakes, you just got friend-zoned' that was so funny!**

**Chapter 11_ I'm…sorry!**

Runo was all too happy to get home and of course Sasuke walked her. "Wouldn't want anyone to kidnap you" he joked.

"Miyuki, I'm home" Runo called. She got no answer. "She probably didn't hear me" she said to herself as she went upstairs.

She knocked on Miyuki's door and went inside. And there Miyuki was…eating chocolate. "What's wrong?" Runo asked sympathetically. "Nothing" she said as she finished up her last bite.

"Miyuki you never eat chocolate, you're like Ino in that way, you only eat chocolate when you're upset" I told her. She sighed.

"I really think that Itachi's avoiding me" she stated. Runo went over and sat down on the bed. "Maybe he's sick or something" Runo suggested.

Runo knew she shouldn't lie to her best friend, but after talking to Itachi maybe he would consider what she told him, she might as well save his sorry ass once she thought.

"Maybe, but he's not answering his cell" she pointed out. "Maybe he's sleeping and his cell on silent, anything is possible. I'm sure he'll be back to school tomorrow" Runo said.

Miyuki had a sort of sad expression. "I know, why don't we go shopping?" Runo suggested. "It'll be fun, we haven't gone shopping together in a while"

"Sure" Miyuki smiled. "And I'll by the most beautiful outfit ever and look so amazing at school tomorrow that ever boy would want a piece of me" she declared.

"Are you sure you're not related to Ino somehow?" I asked her jokingly.

Itachi sat and thought about what Runo said before she left. She was right in some ways. He knew how Miyuki felt for him and he wasn't doing the right thing by using her if he was unsure about his own.

"Miyuki deserves better than someone like me" he muttered to himself.

"You didn't even give it a try big brother" Sasuke said. Itachi turned around in his chair to look at Sasuke standing in his doorway.

"Not like you can say anything, you're just using Runo too" he told him. "Not true" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, then why was she angry at you. You probably hurt her feelings, it's so like you not to consider the hearts of others" Itachi said.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Look I was just saying that you should listen to what Runo said and stop thinking that you're not right for Miyuki" Sasuke stated.

"It's just so you can win the bet? Am I right? That's all you want because once I say that I love her then you would win" Itachi figured.

"True, I guess you'll just have to give some things up" Sasuke smirked. "What about Runo?" Itachi wanted to know. The smirk fell form Sasuke's face.

"What about her?" he questioned. "Don't you feel anything for her?" Itachi asked.

There was silence. "Like what you possibly feel for Miyuki? No, I don't" he told him, but somewhere in his heart, in his mind, it felt like a lie.

"Look I'm just saying that you should think about what Runo said because I do care about my big brother and seeing you like this…It's not what I pictured my brother would do with a problem" Sasuke said and then he left Itachi alone.

Runo and Miyuki were having a wonderful time looking at clothes and accessories. "Runo look at this, it'll look so cute on you" Miyuki said holding up a cute dress.

"I don't know, it's not my style" She told her. "Well you have to wear something to the dance that's coming up before the end of the term" Miyuki exclaimed.

"You've heard about the detail already/" Runo asked her. "Yeah because I was oh so smart enough to become part of the decoration committee" she explained.

"That's awesome, what colours are you going for/" I wanted to know. "It's a darkish theme, like purple, black and green, red, you know those kind of colours" she said.

"Well then I guess the dress would be great, if I actually had a date" I told her. "Oh, but isn't Sasuke going to take you as his date, because of the bets?" she figured.

"Well actually I was going to talk to him about that, I think that we should actually get someone else to take to the dance and take a break from being fake" Runo explained.

Miyuki understood her completely it's just she didn't quite see Runo and Sasuke's relationship as fake.

After a long shopping day, Miyuki and Runo went over to a small café for a drink. "Hey isn't that Itachi?" Runo asked as she pointed to a boy.

Miyuki looked to where she was pointing and indeed there he was. "Why don't you go talk to him?" she asked.

Miyuki folded her arms over her chest. "I refuse, he was being a totally jerk avoiding me" she huffed.

After drinking their beverages and walking out of the café Itachi saw both of them. He walked over even though Miyuki was trying to walk away.

"Hi Itachi" Runo greeted him. "You weren't at school today and Sasuke said you were sick are you feeling better?"

She hoped he'd catch on…and luckily he did. "Yeah, thanks Runo" he said. "Miyuki could I talk to you for a second, we could take a walk or something?" he suggested.

She didn't answer at first. "Okay fine, I guess I'll see you at home later" Miyuki told Runo and she walked off with Itachi.

"I hope everything works out" Runo said to herself.

Itachi was silent at first, he didn't know quite where to start. "So you were sick huh?" Miyuki came and asked.

"Yeah" he muttered. "Liar, I know for a fact that you were avoiding me" she stated. He wasn't surprised, Miyuki was intelligent enough to know this.

"I was and I'm very…sorry" he told her. She was taken aback. Did he really just apologize to her.

"I've been a real jerk to you even in middle school and I'm…sorry that I was" he said. She really didn't know what to say to him, she was so happy right now.

"I forgive you besides there must have been a reason you were, so what was it?" she wanted to know. He was silent.

"You are going to tell me right?" she said. He didn't answer. "You bastard" she muttered holding her fist in the air.

"I'll tell you when I know myself" he said before she clobbered him to death. "What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you soon" he said with a small smile. She was so happy to see his smile, she has never seen it before and she loved it.

**Well…what do you think, I didn't think I'd have the inspiration to write this, but I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I think it was okay. I'm a bit unsure where to exactly go with this story, but I think I have some things sorted out!**

**I thought I should at least write something where Miyuki and Itachi were together and Sasuke and Runo apart, just for a change.**

**Please tell me what you thought about it and the next chapter will be coming soon…**

**Chi-Chan…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Itia-Chan: Thank you! Hehehe and don't worry kisses will be coming soon! XD**

**I haven't had much luck with reviews, but I've gotten more alerts which means people must be reading. I won't stop updating!**

**Chapter 12_Explaining myself…**

Naruto thought that it would be great taking a walk today, boy was he right. He got to see Hinata for a while even though Neji was there and wasn't very happy to see him, he was fine with it.

He got to talk to Hinata even if it was just for a little while, he was for sure going to ask Hinata to the dance coming up soon.

He walked by the park and saw Runo. He ran over to her. "Hey Runo" he called out.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Hi Naruto, what brings you here?" she asked. "Just taking a walk" he said.

There was silence for a moment. Naruto thought about what had happened earlier today and wanted to ask Runo about it and now was his chance.

"Say Runo, why did you act as if nothing happened earlier at school?" he asked. "What do you mean Naruto" she asked.

"With Sasuke, what he said. I saw how unhappy you were, but why did you act as if he didn't say it?" he wanted to know.

Her expression fell into sadness. "Because what me and Sasuke have isn't real Naruto, we made bets the whole school already knows about it…It's just a game, so whatever he says shouldn't affect me" she explained to him.

"But it does affect you" he stated.

"Maybe because I thought he would look beyond the bets, but all the stuff we're doing is fake" Runo told him.

"That's not true" he exclaimed. "You and Sasuke's relationship is not fake. You got to know each other and you might even care for each other, but the problem is that you're both to stubborn to admit your feelings"

Runo looked at Naruto and his determined expression. "You guys really are friends, it's just the bets that are clouding your minds to see the truth" he stated.

Runo sighed. "Even if we did look past the bets, it wouldn't matter Naruto. After these bets there will be no friendship so it's pretty stupid to start now" she exclaimed.

He was sad to hear that because he thought that they actually made a pretty cute couple. After Sasuke started spending time with Runo, he's changed.

He's not giving one word answers or being rude as usual.

"Can I walk you home, it's getting dark" Naruto offered. "Sure thanks" she smiled.

If only they would open their eyes and see that they don't have to go on with these bets, that they don't need their pride to get in the way of their feelings.

They started walking back to Runo's house and they didn't speak.

Naruto is right, but even if I did put the bets aside Sasuke wouldn't do something like that, he has his pride and besides he doesn't have feelings for me even if he said that we could be friends even if I declared us best friends.

It doesn't really matter in the end because when these bets are over then we'll go back to how things were, we won't talk to each other or even spend time together at the mall.

It's kind of sad to think that I could lose Sasuke as my friends…

Runo was in her own daze and she walked next to Naruto.

So there they were in front of Miyuki's house. Itachi said he'd walk her home after they left the café and talked.

"So when do you plan to give me an explanation for avoiding me and don't you dare say soon" she told him.

"What about at the dance, you'll go with me, right?" he asked. On the inside she felt happy and even a little bit giddy. "Sure" she smiled.

"I'll tell you there then, I promise" he said.

And so he left her house and was on his way to his own.

Sasuke was wondering how to ask Runo to the dance…Surely they'd go together, but he still had to ask her.

It got him to thinking about the bets and their friendship. Was all this really worth it? The bets? Were they worth this trouble?

He knew that he could lose Runo once these bets were out of the way, but the question was, was he willing to lose her over his pride?

Runo means something to me even though I deny it and I always say she doesn't…she means something to me, but what?

Is she a good friend that I don't want to lose or…something more?

He was confused and didn't know how to understand this.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" he asked himself with a sigh.

"Runo we're here" Naruto told her. She had zoned out that she didn't even notice they were at her house already.

"Oh, thanks Naruto for walking me and I'll think about what you said, I know you're right, that we should be friends and let our pride go, but the question really is if Sasuke can let his pride go" I told him.

"I see, so you wouldn't mind getting rid of the bets and being friends with him?" he wanted to know. "No" she shook her head.

"I don't mind at all, but Sasuke never wants to lose against Itachi, so I don't know about him though" she said.

"I see, well maybe he'll let it go, if he really wants to stay friends with you"" he said with a grin. "I know I will, you are awesome"

"Thanks Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow at school" I waved him off as he went on his way.

Runo walked up to her room after checking to see if Miyuki was home. She found her with a smile on her face as she was sleeping.

"Something great must have happened to make her so happy" Runo guessed as she climbed into bed.

I wonder how I'm going to tell Sasuke about the dance. Is he going to be mad about it? She kept wondering about Sasuke that night until she fell asleep.

Dreaming about her and Sasuke dancing the night away at the dance…

**Hope it was okay? I want you to please review and I also want to ask for those of you who haven't read my other fics yet to see if you would?**

**It's just if you want to… Why she's SO different – a bakugan fic with Runo and Shun as the main characters and a new story that I've written recently …Marry me! – a Naruto fic with Sasuke and Sakura as the main characters…**

**I hope you'll go look at them at least thanks for all the support and reading my story, I love you guys!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Pinaychik13: Hehehe thanks! You know every time I see your pen name I keep thinking about Pikachu from pokemon. LOL!**

**Akatusukifreak: I'll try and update more! Thanks for liking my story! (^\;/^) Hehehe, Itachi…**

**Chapter 13_I want to go with someone else…!**

This day was going great. Sasuke woke up feeling happy about today; he was finally going to ask Runo to the dance.

He was so sure she'd say yes because of the bets, it makes sense that way.

After leaving the house for school he met up with Naruto, more like Naruto came barging up to him yelling.

He sighed. "What do you want now dobe?" he asked. "Nothing much, just came to talk. SO who are you taking to the dance I'm asking Hinata-chan today" he exclaimed.

"Hn. Runo" he stated. "You think she's going to go with you?" Naruto asked him. "Why not, it's probably essential for the bets, don't you think" he said more than asked.

Naruto wanted to slap some sense into Sasuke. He knew what Runo thought about the bets now so would she really go with him?

"You're a jerk" Naruto stated. Sasuke glared at him. "Asking Runo just because of the bets, it's stupid. You are being a total jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned you down" Naruto said.

"It makes me a jerk for taking the challenge seriously" he said. "It does. You are just trying to win against your brother, that's all this bet is about and it makes you a total jerk!" Naruto told him.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Sasuke threatened. Naruto huffed and walked off.

"I can't believe that teme" he thought.

Lunch came and Runo and Miyuki took their seats at the table. "Itachi asked me to the dance" Miyuki blurted out. "He did?" I said wide eyed.

"He said he was going to tell me why he avoided me" she said. Runo couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Itachi listened to what she had said.

"That's great" she smiled. She knew she couldn't be too happy, because whatever Itachi decided to tell Miyuki could either be bad or good, she just hoped it was the latter.

Just then Sasuke walked by and sat down at their table. "Can we help you?" Miyuki asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, yes, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me Runo?" he asked feeling confident.

She stared at him; she was so afraid that he might ask. Miyuki thought for sure she was going to say yes. "No" Runo dead-panned. Her answer made both Miyuki and Sasuke stare at her.

"What?" he asked. "I said that I don't want to go with you to the dance" she exclaimed. "Why not?" he wanted to know.

"Because…"was her answer. "Did Naruto say something to you?" he asked when he remembered Naruto doubting that Runo was going to say yes.

"No, this is my choice, I don't want to go with you, period" she stated. "Then tell me why and don't say because" he told her.

"Cause I don't feel like going with you" she stated. Weird that after her so called declaration of them being best friends they still don't always get along that well.

He clenched his fist. "Fine if you don't want to go with me then I'll ask Karin" he said clearly trying to make Runo jealous.

"Then go with her if you really want to, but it might ruin your reputation if you went with someone like her" Runo spoke her mind, that was really what she thought of Karin, she was good for nothing and only wanted boys for how they looked and what they could buy her.

He left the table without another word. He was angry…

"Why did you say no?" Miyuki inquired. Runo sighed. "What me and Sasuke have isn't real" she stated.

"But maybe he really wanted to go with you" Miyuki stated. "No, he only wanted to go with me because of the bets and I hate it" I told her.

"I don't even think I'm going to go to the dance, I have no one to go with and I refuse to go with Sasuke"

Miyuki wanted to understand what was going on in Runo's head, did she like the Uchiha-brat? "Why do you hate the fact that he only wants to go with you because of the bets?" Miyuki wanted to know.

"Because everything is fake. If there were no bets then he wouldn't have asked me. He only wants to win the bets cause he doesn't want to lose to Itachi, his pride is obviously bigger than his heart" Runo explained.

"Sorry to have to tell you this Runo, but I think Sasuke is already winning one bet" she said.

Runo stared at her. "You don't think I actually like that ass do you?" she questioned. Miyuki gave her a look that clearly meant she does think so.

"I do not like the Uchiha" Runo stated as she stood up from the table. "I never have and I never will" she declared and walked off.

That was the first time she actually got angry at Miyuki, it made her sad doing that. Miyuki is her best friend, but why doesn't she believe me.

Even though I said I don't like Sasuke…Was I lying? Am I truly in denial about my feelings?

I shook my head. "No it's not true, whatever it is, it's not those kind of feelings" she said top herself out loud.

As she walked in the hallway, bumping into someone wasn't what she was hoping for. She almost fell to the floor when a hand caught hers.

She looked up to see Itachi. "Oh thanks Itachi. Sorry I wasn't paying attention" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it neither was I" he admitted. "Been thinking about Miyuki?" she asked. "Been thinking about Sasuke?" he questioned.

I stared. "No that's ridiculous" she huffed. He gave her a look that clearly said she was lying.

"Okay fine, I admit it" she said. "What about you?" "Yes I have been thinking about Miyuki and what exactly I should say to her at the dance" he told her.

"Yeah she told me you asked her to go with you and that you were going to explain why you avoided her" she said.

"That's the plan, but I'm not sure what to say. I've been thinking a lot about Miyuki and my feelings towards her, I'm just not sure about them yet" he exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" she smiled. "And if you do have strong feelings for her then tell her that, but don't hide them and lie to her because you're thinking that you're doing her a favour" Runo told him.

He gave a ghost of a smile. "I won't it's a promise" he said. "So are you going with Sasuke?" he wanted to know. "No" was her simple answer. She hoped he wouldn't ask and usually he wouldn't but he found Runo and Sasuke's relationship so interesting.

"Why not?" he asked her. She growled. "Because" she answered. "Why not?" he asked her again.

She sighed. "Because he's only doing this for the bets and I want something real for a change not something fake that's going to disappear once these bets are over and done with" she explained.

"I see so you are in love with Sasuke" he concluded. "Not a chance!" she stated loudly. "Runo I can tell that you must have some feelings for him. He might not even realize that yet. Since you've been hanging out with Sasuke, he's changed became more talkative and less scary" he exclaimed.

I listened intently to Itachi. "You have somehow managed to set fire to his frozen heart. I can tell that he cares about you too whether it's more than that I don't know, he has always been rather good at hiding his feelings from the world around him.

I got what you told me about Miyuki, but why can't you tell Sasuke the truth? Why not just let the bets go and be friends or maybe even a real couple?" he was waiting for my answer and for once I didn't know what to say.

He speaks the truth, I did tell him to not play with Miyuki's feeling and open up to her with his feelings, but I'm not even doing that.

I'm still unsure about my feelings for Sasuke that's for sure, but what I do know is that I don't want to lose him as a friend…then there is his side of the story.

Even if I wanted to leave the bets and be his friend what would he do about it? Will he just declare that he had won because I chickened out? Will he ignore me and toy with me just like he had before?

"Because there are two sides that must be considered" I began. "I told you that Miyuki still had feelings for you so you don't have to doubt that, but even if I chose to be Sasuke's friend and forget the bets, what would he do?

Even if I know my decision I don't know his. I can't be sure of what his actions will be once I tell him my feelings"

Itachi had listened to every word and he understood. "You're hiding the fact that you want to be friends with him forever because you're afraid he would turn it down and ignore you and that's why you don't say anything because you want to spend as much time as possible with him" he said.

I nodded. "But why won't you go to the dance with him then. If you want to spend time with him then why turn him down?" he wanted to know.

"I'm trying to let go of him this way. Being away from him for a while might make it easier on me when the disappointment comes" I stated.

"I get it now" he said. "I hope my little brother opens his eyes soon before he loses something precious to him"

With that Itachi walked away from Runo. "I guess Runo really has it hard"

**Well, what do yah think? I hope it was alright!**

**Please leave a review before leaving! Thanks for reading I love you guys!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	14. Chapter 14

**And here I am with Chapter 14, the story is ****almost ****coming to an end, I hope you enjoy!**

**10ShizukaYuukiMistress10: Thanks so much, I hope you keep reading! You're pen name really reminds me of Vampire Knight! XD**

**Kimi: Aww thanks! I'll try and update sooner!**

**Pinaychik13: Douchewad, good one! XD Hope you like the upcoming chapter, maybe you'll change your opinion on the douchewad! LOL!**

**Chapter 14_Not going to the dance…**

Miyuki was kind of worried about Runo, they rarely fought and it bugged her, but the Itachi also roamed her mind.

She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say at the dance, but at the same time she was afraid to know.

She looked at various dresses and still couldn't find the right one to wear. She would have asked Runo, but they haven't talked in a while. It was awkward between them after Runo's outburst.

Her cell suddenly rang. She jumped on her bed and answered it. "Moshi Moshi?" "Hn" oh how she hated that word and the person behind it.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" she was angry at him, he was making Runo act all weird. "I was wondering…who is taking Runo to the dance?" he asked directly.

Wow who knew he'd have the guts to ask about something like this. "What are you jealous that she's not going with you?" Miyuki question.

She heard him growl on the other side of the phone. "I don't know who she's going with we haven't talked in a while, but by the looks of things I don't think she's going to the dance tonight" she replied.

"Not going?" he voiced. She nodded even though he wouldn't see that. "She hasn't picked out a dress yet or gotten ready; the dance is in a few hours"

"I see so no one asked her?" he figured. "Actually according to what Ino told me she was asked by a few guys, pretty hot guys if I might add, but she turned them all down. She didn't even want to go with Lee" she explained.

"No one would want to go with Lee" he said. "That's not the point, he only asked as friends and she wouldn't have mind going, but for some reason she said no, Ino suggested that Runo was hiding some other boy from her that she was going to bring to the dance" she told him.

"I see" he answered. "Are you getting jealous now? I still can't believe you asking her to go with you just because of the bets" she shook her head in disagreement.

"You and Itachi are going" he replied. "Yeah because we want to go together, this has nothing to do with the bets as a matter of fact I don't think the bets have been on Itachi's mind at all"

"Whatever" before Miyuki knew it he had hung up. "THAT'S RUDE YOU EGO-JERK!" she yelled at the phone.

Sasuke sat in wonder at his desk. He couldn't understand what was going on with Runo; they haven't talked at all since he asked her to go with him.

"I wonder if she's going with anyone" he spoke to himself. He decided to get himself a snack but stopped at his brother's door when he heard him talking on the phone.

"If it's bothering you why not just go talk to him about it" he sighed. He sounded quite irritated.

It seemed Itachi had his phone on loud speaker since he was getting ready for the dance. _"You know I can't do that, he'd probably just laugh in my face" _

"Was that Runo's voice?" Sasuke thought as he walked closer to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"You're not giving the boy enough credit" Itachi told her. _"Of course I'm not he's so unpredictable that it's irritating"_

"Why don't you just go to the dance and talk_" she cut him off. _"I'm not going to the dance and I'm not going to talk with him about this, that why I called you, why can't you be friendly for once and just listen and give better advice" she went off on him._

"I've been listening to you babbled on and on about this for the last hour and I don't have any more patients" Itachi admitted.

_She sighed._ _"Okay fine I get it I'm bothering you, I'll just figure something out on my own, but I'm thinking that this bet is coming to a close pretty soon"_

Then the phone went dead. Itachi sighed once more. He didn't know what to do about Runo's dilemma.

She's been asking him to help her work things out with Sasuke, but she doesn't say what she wants worked out; she's keeping so much information to herself.

His biggest guess was that she was falling in love with his little brother and she didn't know what to do about it. She afraid he might turn her feelings down and laugh in her face.

Sasuke quickly moved away from the door and stalked towards the kitchen to get a snack. "So Runo isn't going to the dance" he knew. "But why not, why is she turning people down?"

He didn't know what to make of things, but he knew that Runo had to be talking about him over the phone.

"Why does she think I'd laugh in her face, what about?"

At this point Runo was confusing him. He was going to figure out what's up with Runo and he was going to do it…tonight.

Miyuki thought she looked absolutely lovely in her dress. Green seemed to fit her nicely. She took one last look at her appearance before she walked out her room just to be staring into Runo's room.

She saw her lying on her bed flipping through a magazine. Miyuki took the courage she had and walked up to knock on Runo's door.

Runo looked up from her magazine and was staring at Miyuki, she smiled instantly. "You look very pretty" she commented. Miyuki's cheeks burned a bright pink. "Thanks you"

She walked over and sat down next to her. "I-I'm sorry about what I said in the cafeteria the other day" she apologized.

"No I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I know that I should work some things out so I've been calling you're future husband for help, sadly he's not help at all"

"My future…husband?" she eyed Runo before it dawned on her. "N-N-NO, how could you possibly think that I'd ever marry Itachi" she spluttered.

Runo sat up and smirked at her. "Oh maybe because you liiiiike him" she sang poking her ribs with her elbow.

Miyuki's cheeks turned red. She rarely got embarrassed, but when it came to Itachi and she was open to her feelings, well she was putting Sasuke tomatoes to shame.

"I know you two will just live happily ever after and have 3 amazing kids running around" Runo giggled.

Miyuki face heated up even more; her ears were red right down to her neck. "I hope things work out for the two of you" Runo said softly and kind of sadly.

Her embarrassment gone she looked at Runo sadly. "What's bothering you?" she decided to ask.

"Well you and Itachi both agree that I might have feelings for Sasuke, but I keep telling you it's not true. I've been think about…Sasuke and I and I think that maybe I might…like him…a lot more than I would have liked to" Runo felt a bit relieved after telling someone.

"Why would you say that, it's okay to like Sasuke" Miyuki gave her a smile. "Because I know he doesn't like me, it's fact" Runo stated.

They both her footsteps coming closer and soon enough Miyuki's mom stuck her head in the room. "Your boyfriend is here to pick you up Miyuki" her mom giggled.

"He's not my boyfriend" she exclaimed. "Oh believe me I think he will be" I gave a playful wink.

She growled somewhat and got up. "We'll talk about this some more later" she told Runo and left out the door.

"He's a very handsome young man" her mom said. I nodded. "He looks just like that boy she used to have a crush on"

I almost face-palmed. The elderly woman smiled as she stalked downstairs. Miyuki's mom seemed happier about something.

She's even talked to Runo a bit more. Joking around with Miyuki, it was strange.

Miyuki smiled at Itachi as he opened the car door for her. The ride to the dance was quiet, too quiet. Miyuki knew he would talk with her later, but she was nervous about tonight.

Arriving he also opened the door for her; he was really being a gentleman tonight. "What possessed you?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow as she took his arm and walked to the entrance. "You're being very…gentleman-like tonight" she said.

"Why can't I be I'm taking a beautiful girl out to a dance" he smiled. She blushed at his comment and gazed at his smiled.

He never smiled, but it was nice seeing it. They walked inside, she gazed at the place. They really outdid themselves. The place looked amazing.

She knew they were going to have fun tonight and she would get her explanation soon.

**What do you guys think about it? Why is Miyuki's mom happy? What is Sasuke going to do? What will Itachi tell Miyuki? Has Runo decided that she loves Sasuke or not?**

**All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters!**

**Chi-Chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter, enjoy!**

**Akatusukifreak: Douchemufffin, haha! Sorry for all the suspense eating half of your arm off, I would like to tell you when he's going to stop being such a douchemuffin and maybe confess, but I want it to be a surprise soooo…I guess you're going to have to say goodbye to your arm! Hehe! :) – I promise things will get better for them soon! XD**

**AllSaidAndDone: Thanks so much!**

**Pinaychik13: Hahahaha! That's a classic, your review made me LOL! :D**

**HiTsu: I'll try my best! :)**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! **

**Chapter 15_The kiss and the rock…**

Runo had stayed in her room after Miyuki left with Itachi. She was feeling somewhat unnerved.

Itachi was going to make his decision final tonight…either he and Miyuki will come out a loving couple or they'll avoid each other like the plague.

Laying there her thoughts drifted to her own dilemma…Sasuke. He said he was going to take Karin to the dance, but was he serious?

I'll admit Karin is pretty, but putting on too much make-up and with the type of clothes she wears her pretty-ness is washed down the drain.

Point is that maybe Sasuke will go with her like he said he would… I want to say that it doesn't bother me, but that would be a lie.

Sasuke being with another girl does bother me no matter who she is, but what I think doesn't matter. Runo sighed.

She didn't know what to do anymore, her thoughts were roaming about Sasuke.

…

Miyuki stared at the drink in her hand. Itachi went to the bathroom but hasn't come back yet.

She had this uncomfortable bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Itachi would tell her why he was avoiding her, but maybe it's nothing serious.

She wanted to spend some more time with him, but what if he decided that he was done with this bet. Was he getting bored?

"Hey Miyuki!" that voice. She looked up to see Naruto and Hinata walked over. Placing her drink on the table she stood up and smiled.

"You look pretty Hinata" Hinata's cheeks turned red at her comment. "Thank you. So do you Miyuki"

Naruto looked around before looking at Miyuki. "Where is Runo, I thought she was coming with Sasuke, I haven't seen them" Naruto was a bit worried about that.

Miyuki's face fell a little. "Actually, Runo turned Sasuke down, she's at home" Naruto and Hinata looked at Miyuki they both had sad expressions.

"Why didn't she come?" Hinata wanted to know. "I don't know, but Sasuke said he'd be taking some girl named Karin so I don't know if he might be here already" Miyuki explained.

"That bastard" Naruto voiced angrily. The girls stared at him. "Sasuke's really getting on my nerves" he clenched his fists.

"I wish he could just open his eyes and see what he's going to lose"

"I agree" Miyuki said. "They both need to understand what they are doing to each other" Hinata nodded.

Itachi came walking back to the group. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. Itachi eyed him for a second.

"At home, why?" he wanted to know. "So I can go beat the crap out of him" Naruto stated dangerously.

"What did my foolish brother do now?" Itachi sighed. "He's hurting Runo. Saying he was going to take Karin to the dance, I want to give that bastard a piece of my mind" Naruto pulled out his cell to dial Sasuke.

"So I guess we've all noticed those two aren't very happy" Itachi figured. "Yeah, but maybe things will work themselves out" Hinata suggested.

Itachi shook his head. "Not with Sasuke in the picture, he's a real stubborn idiot. Giving him a push might help, but knowing Sasuke he's not likely to listen"

Miyuki cracked her knuckles. "I'll gladly give him a push, just don't blame me when he ends up in the hospital"

"TEME!" they heard Naruto yell. "What the hell are you doing!" Naruto wasn't asking, he was blaming Sasuke for his stupidity.

"_What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he didn't sound very happy at all._

"Why did you lie to Runo, telling her you'd take Karin to the dance, what a bastard move!" Naruto was not going to let him get off easy.

"_Whatever, it doesn't matter" Sasuke exclaimed._

"Of course it matters, now you better march right up to Runo's house and say you're sorry" Naruto ordered.

"_Runo's at home?" Sasuke questioned._

"Duh, it's obvious, no go and say you're sorry dammit!"

"_Fine I'll go, but 'sorry' won't be the words coming out of my mouth" with that Sasuke hung up._

"Hey I was still talking here!" Naruto yelled into the phone. "Oh man" putting away his cell he turned to the others.

"Well did you get him to go?" Miyuki asked. "Yeah, but he said he wasn't going to say sorry" Naruto muttered.

"Then what is he going to say?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged. "I have no idea"

…

"Runo, we're leaving" Miyuki's mom called. "Okay have a nice dinner" I called back. This was just great.

Miyuki's parent's decided to go on a last minute dinner and now Runo was left home alone, not like she minded.

She sighed rolling onto her stomach. She gazed out of her open window. She closed her eyes and was ready to drift to sleep when…

**BAAMMM!**

"Oww, that freaking hurt!" she exclaimed loudly rubbed her shoulder blade. She sat up and looked at the offending rock laying near her.

"What the heck?" she wondered aloud. Suddenly another rock came in through the window, she luckily dodged it.

Cautiously she walked over to her window and peaked out. Her expression turned to surprised.

…Sasuke…freaking…Uchiha…

"What the hell are you doing here?" she nearly yelled at him. "What do you think I'm doing, I came to talk to you" he stated.

She walked back into her room. "Hey I was still talking here!" he yelled. Without notice a rock came flying and hit him in the shin.

"Fudge!" he exclaimed. Runo walked to her window still holding the other rock in hand. "Tell me that I hit something important?" she wasn't expecting an answer.

"That hurt!" he yelled at her. "Oh yeah, well so does my shoulder blade and I'm not complaining, you sissy!" okay she was getting a bit meaner.

"Now hold still so I can hit you again" she said just throwing the rock randomly, she wasn't going to hit him again, she was a nice person you know…

"Have you ever thought about knocking like a normal human being would?" she wanted to know.

"Didn't want to see Miyuki's parents" he said. She rolled her eyes. "They don't bite, but I might. What are you doing here Uchiha?" she came to the point.

She didn't want to be in his presence any longer. "I thought you had a dance to go to with Karin"

"Like I'd ever go with someone like that" he said. Runo eyed him from her bedroom window.

"You can come in if you want, Miyuki's parents aren't home" I sighed. He wasn't going to leave even if she told him to.

She went downstairs and waited for him to come inside. When he did they stood still just looking at each other.

"Why didn't you want to go with me to the dance?"

…

Miyuki has been patient the whole night, but she couldn't wait anymore she wanted to know what Itachi was going to say.

They were currently walking outside to take a breather. "So…" she drawled, she hoped he would catch on. She wanted him to tell her.

"I was losing" he suddenly said. She turned to him. "That's why I was avoiding you. I was losing the bet.

Since we were kids I liked you, but being a kid I didn't really think much about it, then middle school came and I started acting like a jerk because I had feelings for you" Miyuki felt a bit flustered but also a bit sad.

He said he _had_ feelings for her, she didn't miss it. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Because I felt that you could find someone better than me. I'm totally depressing and I thought that I wouldn't be able to make you happy.

I acted rude to make my feelings go away" he admitted.

"Did they?" she was afraid to ask, but she had to know. He was silent. "My feelings never changed" he began.

He turned to look at Miyuki. "I still have feelings for you" he admitted. His face was a bit flushed even though he tried to hide it.

She smiled. "That's good, because for the longest time I've had feelings for you as well, but since you acted the way you did I thought you didn't like me. I started acting like I hated you to try to forget how I felt, but I didn't, not ever" she told him.

"So…do you want to be the girlfriend of this complete jerk?" he asked with a half smirk on his lips. Her heart skipped a beat, those words were like a lullaby that she wanted to hear so much.

She just imagined it a bit differently. "Of course I'll be the girlfriend of a complete jerk" she smiled.

Taking her face in his hands he gave her a light kiss which she returned.

**Well what do you guys think? Ooh what's going to happen with Sasuke and Runo, are they going to confess as well or will things going totally wrong? One way to find out…Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Challenging the limits of love'**

**See yah then! XD**

**Chi-Chan…**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**VeganVampy: Thanks you so much for your input, I'll be sure to go fix it! Sorry for any words that don't fit in or sound right, truth be told English isn't my first language Afrikaans is. About my punctuation, I really suck at that, so sorry for any punctuation problems, I will try to make sure they are correct in the future and lastly my dialogue, I have been told that it should be written one character per line by someone on fanfiction and from a teacher at school, I just didn't really think to try and correct on fanfiction since I didn't think it would matter to anyone who reads my stories, but I will try and remember that when I write new stories, so once again thank you so much for telling me, I hope you keep reading! : ) And thanks for saying my story is awesome it is appreciated!**

**Pinaychik: LOL! Your reviews always crack me up XD About Sasuke growing a pair…well you'll just have to see if that happens… : )**

**KagomeUchiha101: I want to tell you but that would be giving it away, just know that things will be getting better soon!**

_**Thanks you all for sticking with me!**_

**Chapter 16_Runo's sadness…**

Miyuki was super happy to get home after the dance, she had to tell Runo, she needed to tell her the wonderful news of her and Itachi being together…finally!

Her smile set into a frown when she her sniffling from the tv room. She made her way there only to see Runo sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her shaken frame.

She quickly made her way over to Runo and sat by her side. "Runo… she asked in sadness. Runo just shook her head.

She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to replay what had taken place here tonight. Miyuki kindly hugged Runo to her rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay" Miyuki assured, though she felt like a liar saying it. Miyuki couldn't imagine what happened.

Suddenly she remembered that Naruto said Sasuke was coming over, but not to say sorry to her. Pulling away from Runo she looked at her sniffling best friend.

"Sasuke was here wasn't he?" she asked though she had a feeling she was right. All Runo could do was nod. "Why don't I make us some hot chocolate and you can tell me about it?"

Miyuki stood up and took her leave to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for the both of them.

Runo sat there on the couch, she never felt like this before and it hurt, it hurt so much. Her heart was aching and she couldn't get what had happened out of her mind…

Miyuki came back moments later and handed Runo her cup and took a seat beside her. "So…" she questioned. Runo had calmed down, she had run out of tears to cry but on the inside nothing had changed.

"You were right, Sasuke was here…" she began. Miyuki listened and decided not to interrupt. "He asked me why I didn't want to go to the dance with him…"

"_I don't have to have a reason" she stated viciously. He growled. "It's a simple question, just answer it" _

"_Because I didn't want to go with you, is that so hard to believe!" she nearly yelled. "It is in fact, I know you never liked me, but you did say we were friends and besides I thought you would want to because of the bets" he exclaimed._

_I snorted. "I knew you would say that" it was obvious that Sasuke wanted me to go with him for those reasons, not the reason I wanted him to._

"_I've noticed that you seem rather different lately, being moody and rude" he pointed out. "Have you ever thought that you were the problem?" she wasn't looking for an answer._

"_How could I be the problem?" he was getting angry for sure. "Because you just are" she exclaimed._

"_You're so annoying it's killing me" he clenched his fists. "Yeah, well if I'm so annoying then why don't you just leave me alone, I never asked you to come here or even asked for you to challenge me" she raged._

_Runo has never been so angry with anyone in her entire existence. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. "That we should just drop this, we can't stand each other and I don't want to do this anymore._

_I don't care if you lose a stupid bet with your brother because I refuse to play your games" she yelled._

"_You had every part in this game as well" he stated. "Well now I'm ending it!" she exclaimed loudly._

"_You_Wait, what?" he was taken aback. "I'm ending these bets right here, I don't want anything more to do with a heartless bastard like you" she stormed off towards her room when he grabbed her wrist._

"_You're quitting?" he questioned. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Let's just say I lost and you win the bet" she pulled her arm from his grasp._

"_You can show yourself out" the tears had already formed, but she wouldn't dare let them fall, not in front of him. Sasuke growled in frustration and walked out the door slamming it behind him._

_Runo burst into fits of tears unable to control her heart ache any longer._

There was silence before Miyuki spoke. "So that's what happened?" Runo gave a nodded wiping away the oncoming tears.

"It's better this way" she stated. "You like him, don't you?" Miyuki asked. Miyuki knew Runo had feelings for Sasuke for a while now, but Runo kept denying it.

Runo said nothing for a moment. "It's true, I have fallen in love with Sasuke, I lost the bet. He wins against Itachi and everyone is happier now" Runo spoke, but she felt somewhat bitter.

"I hate him, he broke me" she whispered. "Maybe you broke him too, calling him a heartless bastard" Miyuki reminded.

"I doubt that he would care, he has no heart, why would he suddenly care about what I think about him. Besides it's the truth, he only wanted to win and now he has, I'm done with Uchiha's"

"Not quite" she glanced at Miyuki sitting beside her. "What do you mean?" Runo wanted to know.

"Itachi asked me out, my guess is you'll be seeing more of him around, at lunch too" Runo suddenly remembered about Itachi and Miyuki, why they actually went to the dance.

"I'm so happy for you" Runo tried a smile, but in the end it was fake. "You're finally getting your happily ever after"

Miyuki wanted to smile, but she couldn't. Seeing Runo like this broke her heart. "I'll get over it" Runo suddenly stated standing up and gulping down he remains of her drink.

"Sasuke isn't the only guy out there, I'll find someone else, someone different" she stalked out the room and was off to bed after placing her cup in the sink.

"Oh Runo, sure there are other guys out there, but Sasuke…is your first real love…"

…

Sasuke was sour which he shouldn't be, he won. Why couldn't he just be happy about it and get over his fight with Runo.

Getting home he made a stop at Itachi's room, seeing that his brother was home. "If you were wondering, the dance went well and Miyuki has decided to be my girlfriend" is what came out Itachi's mouth.

"Thanks for being so straight forward" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "If you were wondering Runo declared that I won and she never wants to see a heartless bastard like me again"

"Ouch" Itachi said. "But it's your own fault you know. You won the bets, both of them seeing as I fell in love with Miyuki and Runo fell in love with you, but do you feel like a winner?"

"Runo never said she fell in love with me" Sasuke stated. "Then what did she say exactly?" Itachi wanted to know.

"**You're quitting?" he questioned. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Let's just say I lost and you win the bet" she pulled her arm from his grasp.**

"Sounds to me like she just said that she fell in love with you" Itachi pointed out. "No she didn't" Sasuke was being stubborn.

"Her words were 'Let's just say I lost and you win the bet'. If I'm not mistaken losing the bet means that one has to fall in love with the other, to me it seems to be the case little brother…"

Itachi gave Sasuke a moment to process this, but he didn't seem fazed at all. "She doesn't love me, she called me heartless bastard and said she never wanted to see me again" he reminded his older sibling.

Itachi shrugged. "Believe what you will Sasuke, but I hold to my word, Runo is in love with you…the real question: are you in love with her?"

"Never!" Sasuke exclaimed taking his leave. It was better to leave otherwise he was going to punch Itachi in the face he doubted Miyuki would love his new shiner.

But now Sasuke couldn't get the question out of his head.

"Do I love Runo?"

…

**Well then…that was a disaster…**

**Runo has finally figured out that she's in love with Sasuke and basically told him so, but Sasuke doesn't know if he loves her back though he still denies that she has any of those feelings for him…**

**What have I done…?**

**Be prepared for the next chapter because sadly it will be the last…**

**Chi-Chan…**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here is the last chapter that you've all been waiting for! I thank everyone who has stuck with me through the whole thing!**

**VeganVampy: Thanks so much! And I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**KagomeUchiha101: That's pretty funny considering monkey's love bananas! XD I hope you like it!**

**Pinachik13: Hahahaha! I'm really going to miss your reviews they are always hilarious! **

**NOTE: I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of 'Challenging the Limits of Love' it was a blast writing it. I' busy with a new story 'Marry me!' if you'd like to go check it out! XD I love you guys!**

**Chapter 17_Oh SHUT UP, I love you, okay!**

Runo did not feel up for today. School… It was going to ruin her. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over Sasuke or in front of him and she was keeping herself to that.

Sasuke was nothing but a cold hearted jerk who she wished to never see again.

Suddenly Miyuki popped her head into Runo's room. "You up yet?" she asked. Runo shook her head.

She walked inside and laid down beside her friend. "Now that I think about it…If Itachi just so happens to pop out a wedding ring, remind me to move far away, I would kill myself If Sasuke became family…technically he'll only be your family, but since I'm adopted he'll count as my family too.

Point is I don't want to be here when he is"

Miyuki's face had turned red when Runo voiced wedding ring, the girl was going to burst. "And what makes you think Itachi would pop out a wedding ring?" Miyuki spluttered.

"It's Itachi, he could pop out a bunch of roses if he had to sadly you'll be popping out the Uchiha brats" Miyuki's entire face suddenly felt like it was one fire.

She sprung out of Runo's bed who was giggling her ass off. "I'm not popping out Uchiha brats" she stated.

"Not anytime soon, but when you to are married they'll be coming by the dozen, name one after me" Runo smiled.

Miyuki's mom made an appearance at the door. "What's up mom?" she asked her mother. "I have some news" she smiled.

They both have noticed that Miyuki's mom has been more cheerful recently and her father too…

"Shoot!" they said in unison. "I'm…pregnant…!" she cheered. "WHAT!" Miyuki shrieked. "Congrats!" Runo smiled.

"How is this possible" Miyuki wasn't really asking. "Oh honey, you see_" she was cut off. "I know how it's possible, but I can't believe I'm going to be an older sister" she was surprised.

"Yes, now both of you will be older sisters to a boy or girl" she smiled.

It sure was a surprise that Miyuki's mom was pregnant, but we knew it was going to be a cute bundle of…hard work…

…

Naruto was seriously going to do some butt kicking today. Sasuke was going to tell him everything and if he so much as did anything wrong he was going to send his Uchiha ass to mars.

He walked into school and spotted Sasuke. He charged over to him. "TEME!" he called. He saw Sasuke's irritated face. "What do you want?" for some reason Sasuke seemed really pissed off in Naruto's point of view.

"What happened at Runo's house, you went to talk to her right?" Naruto was itching to know what he said to her, if they made up.

"Nothing much to say, she declared that I won the bet and since Itachi and Miyuki are together I guess I won both bets" Sasuke walked passed Naruto only to be grabbed from behind and a fist met his face.

Gasps were heard from around them.

…

Just when Miyuki and Runo walked into the school ground they both witnessed Naruto punch Sasuke in the face.

Gasps were heard and their eyes widened. "How could you be such a bastard!" Naruto yelled. Itachi took his place beside Miyuki and watched the scene.

"What's this about?" Runo asked. "Well Naruto did seem angry at the dance last night since Sasuke lied about taking Karin and such" Itachi voiced.

Runo glanced at Itachi before her gaze fell on the two best friends. "Does her losing mean nothing to you!" Sasuke wiped the prickle of blood from his mouth with an angry glare.

Runo knew she had to stop this, they can't be fighting because of her she's not worth their friendship.

Before Sasuke could answer Runo rushed up and clasped Naruto's arm. "P-Please don't fight" she begged.

Naruto turned his gaze to see Runo clutching his arm.

"But Runo…" she shook her head. "I don't want you to fight because of me, I appreciate it, but it's pointless to fight over something like this" she told him.

Miyuki and Itachi walked over to them. "She's right Naruto, don't start something" Itachi agreed. Runo stepped away from him and Naruto clenched his fists.

"How could it be pointless to beat the shit out of him for hurting your feelings like that?" Naruto asked in but a whisper.

She couldn't speak. The bell rang and the kids started making their way to their classes, slowly but surely.

Runo linked her arm with Naruto's. "Let's get to homeroom" she gave a small smile and pulled Naruto with her not looking Sasuke in the eye.

"Well that was interesting" Itachi sighed. "I hope your face hurts like hell" Miyuki glared before walking passed Sasuke. Itachi shrugged at his brother for what his girlfriend said and followed behind her.

…

"I appreciate the gesture Naruto, but even though I have feelings for Sasuke it's not mutual" Runo sighed. "I still want to beat the crap out of him" he muttered.

Reaching the class they took their seats and they day began.

Lunch came soon after and it was a bit different for Runo to see Itachi sitting with them for lunch.

"Look what the weasel dragged in" Runo spoke as she sat down. Itachi wasn't impressed. "That's a bad pun" Miyuki giggled.

"It's okay that Itachi sits here right?" she asked. Runo nodded. "I don't mind as long as you share saliva somewhere else" she pointed out.

"Runo, we would never" Miyuki acted dramatic. Itachi smiled at his new girlfriend. "So Itachi… me and Miyuki spoke this morning, when are you popping out the ring so Miyuki can pop out Uchiha brats?" Runo asked him with a straight face.

Yeah Miyuki was totally putting the colour red to shame. For some reason Itachi's ears turned red.

"Sorry was I to straight forward I could try and put it in more civilized terms like: When are you proposing so Miyuki can bare your children… Is that one better?"

He couldn't help it anymore, his face turned as red as Miyuki's. "I don't think Miyuki will be popping out babies anytime soon" Itachi stated trying not to sound affected.

"Aww, but I though your mother wanted grandchildren someday" she pointed out. "Yes, someday…let's leave it at that" he replied.

Speaking about Mikoto wanting grandchildren made her remember some things that happened between her and Sasuke.

They were precious memories. Miyuki saw Sasuke walk over to their table. "Bastard at 4 o 'clock" she stated.

"Thanks, I'll be leaving you guys alone then" standing up she almost bumped into Sasuke.

She took no mind of it and gathered her tray. "Does it really bother you that I'm around?" Sasuke directed the questioned at me.

"Yes, it really bothers me that I have to look at your face" she answered angrily walking off.

…

"Yeah and you said she had feelings for me" Sasuke huffed eyeing his brother. "She does" Miyuki spoke. They both looked over at her.

"She told me so herself last night when she was crying her eyes out over you when I got home"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _She was crying?_ "I agree with Runo you're a heartless bastard" Miyuki spat.

…

It had started raining a while ago. Runo loved the rain especially today since it seemed to say how she felt, it was like the rain was crying for her because she no longer could.

The last bell of the day rang and every student packed up their things. Runo took her time looking out the window.

She was the last one to step out of the class. She figured Itachi would walk Miyuki home and she was going to give them alone time.

She took her time walking across the school grounds over to the gate. She should have brought something warm to school, but she didn't think it would rain today.

She was already soaked when she reached the gate, but she didn't care. She thought someone called her, but she didn't respond even if someone did.

"Runo!" this time she heard it clearly. Spinning around she met the figure of Sasuke Uchiha. She had a scowl on her face, she ignored him and stared walking once again speeding up.

She didn't want to talk to Sasuke right now or ever for that matter. "Runo!" he called once again. She stopped and heard him stop behind her taking breaths.

"What do you want?" She spat angrily. "I need to talk to you" he said. "Go talk to a tree it'll care more about what you have to say" she stated stomping off.

He followed her. "No, you will listen to me" he demanded. "You can't make me, no go away!" she yelled at him.

She sped up and started running. She was on the brink of tears. _Why was he doing this to her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Hasn't he broken her enough?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was pulled from behind. Sasuke had caught her wrist and swing her around to meet his eyes.

"Let go of me!" she ordered. "Not until you hear me out. I've been thinking a lot about the bets and feel that the bet we made hasn't been won" he explained.

"What you want me to say it, you want me to say that I love you well then, I love you! You satisfied now! Is there anything else I could do to just make you go away and leave me alone…" she babbled on and on, but she didn't dare cry.

Sasuke growled. "Oh, SHUT UP, I love you, okay!" Runo gasped. She stared at Sasuke as he looked down at her.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"After thinking a lot of things through I realized that I've loved you, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, but when I came to realisation I knew that there was one bet I didn't win and it was our bet…Since we love each other I guess we both lose" he explained.

Runo shook her head tears still streaming down her face. "No, we both won" she exclaimed.

Sasuke cupped her face and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner, you wouldn't have cried like this" he felt bad for that.

His hands moved to her shoulders. "Better late than never, right?" she smiled. Sasuke leaned down. "Will this be our first official kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

"Depends, are we official?" she answered with a questioned. "Only if you choose a heartless bastard" he replied.

She giggled. "I can choose no one, but the heartless bastard" he smirked.

She threw her arms around his neck has he capture her lips in a kiss. He pulled her small figure closer to him in an embrace.

She tangled her hands in his wet hair as he deepened the kiss between them.

…

"Okay, so tell me again what happened?" Miyuki inquired.

Currently Sasuke and Runo were sitting next to each other on the couch – wearing dry clothes – having Miyuki interrogate them with Itachi sitting silently on one side drinking his delicious hot chocolate.

Runo couldn't stop smiling. "I walked home, Sasuke chased me, declared he loved me after I declared that I loved him, we kissed, we came home" Runo said once again.

"Are you sure we just had a simple kiss?" Sasuke asked with a smirk lingering on his lips. "Why don't you refresh my memory" she grinned.

"PG 13, PLEASE!" Miyuki yelled covering her eyes. Itachi chuckled at Miyuki's antics. "Oh I forgot, he also asked me out" Runo pointed out. "I knew there was something I left out"

"Probably forgot since kissing was on the brain" Itachi voiced taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, yeah" Runo pouted.

Miyuki took a seat next to Itachi. "So it seems I'm not the only one popping out Uchiha brats" Miyuki grinned evilly. Oh yes she was going to make Runo pay.

But it didn't faze Runo or Sasuke at all. "How come you don't get red in the face when I say it" she complained.

"You forget Miyuki, I already have my wedding planned…and baby names" Runo admitted. Sasuke eyed Runo. "Baby names?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It was your mom's idea, she predicted a boy first though I told her it'll be a girl, but anyway she thought something along the line of Kasuno for a boy which I think is pretty cute, she mixed our names together.

I then said that if there was a second boy he'd be named Sousuke, after you and for girls we thought about Ruka or Suko, it's still undecided really"

Without noticing it her talk had Sasuke blushing. "Wow, we're older than they are and they already have baby names" Miyuki pointed out.

Runo blushed. "I had to say something otherwise Mikoto would have chosen the names herself" she stuttered.

Miyuki waved her off. "Oh don't say that I know that you really wanted Sasuke's babies, just make sure to wait when you're older okay" Miyuki grinned as she stood up and pulled Itachi with her.

"Make sure to lock the door, we don't want to see any surprises" Runo called as those two went upstairs.

"Oh shut up!" Miyuki called. Runo snickered. Sasuke and Runo sat somewhat awkwardly next to each other.

Runo pulled the blanket that was around her closer to her. She glanced at Sasuke. She figured he must be cold too seeing as he wore shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled one side of the blanket over his shoulders.

He glanced at her and she smiled up at him. "So where do you think we should have our first date?" she asked.

As he moved his arm around her and pulled her closer to him she leaned into him. He tangled his other free hand with hers.

"How about getting some ice-cream?" he asked remembering the first time they went out together. "Just remember I won't be licking the ice-cream off your lips this time either" she said getting up from her oh-so-comfortable position.

She stood in front of him and leaned down to his height. "Fine, but then I'll be dumping ice-cream on your head this time" he exclaimed.

She leaned forwards kissed him her lips lingering on his. She pulled away and started walking to the stairs. Sasuke got up and eyed her.

""You'll be washing my hair afterwards" she pointed out. "Of course, because it's obvious that you belong to me" he stated.

"Only if you can catch me" she giggled running up the stairs. He smirked. "Oh I'll be catching you" and her ran after her.

…

**AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! I CAN'T STOP SMILING AT HOW CUTE THIS IS! For once I think I created the perfect ending! **

**It's so sad that the story is finished! BUT please feel free to read 'Marry me!' People seem to like it so maybe you will too!**

**XD!**

**I adore each and every one who read this story, reviewed, alerted, fave-d! I really hope this story was worth your while to read!**

**I love you guys!**

**Chi-Chan… XD**


End file.
